Of Honey and bees
by Agent Silver
Summary: Remember the same Otto Octavius that threw his life away by submerging the fusion reactor? He's alive, but somehow he's here. We blame it on the fusion reactor, but I believe its fate. I dunno, he was just lying near my house, here in our world. Complete!
1. Finders keepers

Of Honey and bees

Chapter 1- Finders keepers

The man looked beautiful.

He is there, lying down huddled in a field of ivy at a park where is right next to my house. He was just lying freely, beaten and bruised, and soaking wet even though it was never close to raining.

He wore a dirty brown trenchcoat with a fading red zipper jacket underneath and black pants with black boots. His eyes looked sad, even if it was closed. His brown hair is wet, but I could tell that is was curly. Even though he looked cold and pale, his chocolate-tan skin was still there, adding along with his sexy muscles.

The man looked like a wretch, but I tend to like him anyway.

But there is a thing that I don't get. This guy's so familiar. I saw him at a movie once or twice; I've seen loads of pictures and collected them in the Internet, hell, I even read and wrote fanfics of him. But it couldn't be true, could it? He might be just a wannabe or some look alike of Alfred Molina. Or maybe Alfred Molina himself. But a rich and famous man like him shouldn't be lying beaten up in a field of unpoisonous ivy right?

But it couldn't be true right? Not in the real world, right?

That it is the real Doctor Otto Octavius, the Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock that is lying right here in front of me? Something tells me that it is good, but not too good.

My pet terrier Rosie, whom I named after this man's wife, walked up to the man and sniffed him. I tried to notion her back. She ignored me. I was only walking her down this street, taking my dog out for a walk. But then I came across to him...

I slowly found the courage to get closer to the man. I had to make sure that he's it. That he's Otto Octavius, the man I found proud to be a fan of. I started poking him in the cheeks, found that they were cold, and that it would probably hurt him in such condition.

Knowing that this familiar stranger needed help, dangerous or not, I decided to help him. I'm a good Christian, even though I don't go to church very often or have done bad things in the past. I'm a really nice girl.

So I tried to lift the man. He felt so heavy. I felt something very hard when I tried to lift him by the stomach. I gulped. It wouldn't be possible right? That he really is the one? I tried to ignore that idea and go to focus.

So I tried the idea of waking him up. I shoved him for a while, then started brushing his messy and curly brown hair. He felt so real. I feel like I'm really in love with this guy. And he looks too old for my age. I'm only 14 years old, in the 8th grade.

The stranger slowly moved and shivered, and I had no idea what to do. I was so accustomed to his beauty, I began to hug him, to warm him up. He tried to push me away, but I held onto him.

"It's okay," I say to the stranger in a whisper. "I won't hurt you..."

The man opened his eyes. They were sad brown puppy-eyes, another evidence that he could be Otto.

The man confused of what's going on, unexpectedly hugged me back. I rocked him back and forth.

"I'm going to help you...everything's be alright..." I whisper, stopping my rocking. The man suddenly turned back to his senses and turned to full alert.

"W-who are you? What—"the man paused when turning to see my face. His mouth was wide open in shock. The man's mouth was pale. He seems lost of words.

"Oh. Just...a child..." He pushed me away and limply tried to get up. He was too weak.

"Let me help you...please..." I wrapped his arms around my neck and lifted him up. The man was confused.

"What are you doing? Aren't you capable of what I could do to you?" Soon, metal snake-like machines hover above us.

I felt like fainting. It is it. He is Otto Octavius. The sad puppy-eyes, the stone-cold metallic arms, the brown trenchcoat—everything. It's proof that he is it. The one I have a silly crush on. And I'm holding him up right now.

I don't even need a fully written paragraph to prove how surprised and shocked and excited I am holding him. I feel like what every other Ock fangirl would if they found him lying on the street hurt. Sympathy, pity, and excitement. I am holding a fictional character.

I smile. I am now claimed as the luckiest girl in the entire galaxy, to be able to feel him for real. I nervously answered his question.

"Of course I'm fully aware of what you're capable of. You're a big teddy bear who's smart and tough, with 4 mechanical arms fused to his back that kicks butt. I know you're Otto Octavius, right?"

The man was weakly surprised. "I'm shocked that you haven't called me Dr. Octopus at first glance..."

_Well duh!_ I thought. _The daily bugle doesn't exist here! Besides, nobody would want to read that crap. It's full of lying gossip_. I wanted to speak out these thoughts, but the situation is full of chaos right now, I don't think its time to tell him that he lived in a fictional world...

If you think that is farfetched that I handled the situation real quick, you're wrong. I can handle any problem at first glance. Well, not in math problems, but stuff like fires or car accidents. Something like that. Right when there's chaos and confusion in the way, I can quickly adapt to it and take care of it right away. I'd save those questions for later.

"Don't worry much about the fact that I'm a child, Doc. My house is right down the park. Let me take you there, you look hungry, tired, and injured. Please, Doctor Octavius..." I looked at him in the brown eyes deeply, giving him a look of understanding.

An understanding of pain, sorrow, you know what I mean...

"Please...Otto..." He was shocked when I called him by his first name.

I always called him by his first name. Octopus sounds ridiculous and Ock sounds funny. Otto is easy to say because it's a normal name. And this scientist is still a normal man, just one of his experiments melted to his body.

"Alright..."

We began to walk towards my house, which is coincidentally nearby. As I said, questions are to be answered later.

To be continued...

* * *

Next: Good hospitality

So, how do you think? I'm still working on Timeless, but that's a special project. There's a lot of movie version Otto fics out here, I want to keep working on my own. I think this'll be better. I'm working on Timeless occasionally for now (unless you want an update -)

P.S: Oh yeah, Crystal (me) is working on this, not Silver. Silver is working on Matrix fics right now, so I guess its up for the good ol' me to write up the good ol' Otto fics!


	2. Good hospitality

Thank you my reviewers! I love you very much!

(read disclaimer in profile)

Chapter 2: Good Hospitality

I slammed my fist on the front door a couple of times. I'm beginning to feel even more nervous, inviting this man to my house. What would my mom think? She trusts me not to go to strangers, especially take them with you to your home. But Otto isn't a stranger, right? I may not know how old he is or what his middle name is or where he really, really lives in New York before the incident, but I have all the knowledge needed.

I know this guy enough to fall in love with him. Surely, there's proof in that.

Besides, my mom isn't home right now, just out at work on this freaky job of hers by testing retarded people. I mean, I wouldn't mind her helping people out, but every time I'm near the retarded ones at her work, it just freaks me out.

It's spring break right now, so I'm free at home from school. But there's a cost though, I have to babysit my little brothers.

The most annoying one is Charles. He's 3 years younger than me, being 11 years old and in the 5th grade. The only thing I like about him is that he shares the same interests with me (most of the time). We both like Linkin Park and other punk/metal music, we like anime and watching Adult Swim at night, we play and make computer games, and we even love to play Yu-Gi-Oh cards. What pisses me off all the time is that he teases too much, even for his own good. He would comment and embarrass me of my liking for Otto, saying stupid comments like "Ooh, you love him so much, you wanna marry him," or "What are you drawing? You with Doc Ock in bed?" He makes me mad!

The youngest is Sean. He's a perfect example for 'never judge a book by its cover'. He's a total cutie for a 1st grader; he has brown curly hair and chirpy voice. He sometimes reminds me of Otto himself. But for a little kid like him, he's a brat. Really. He's a video game expert, one of the greatest I've ever seen. He's so addicted to the games, ever since he started playing at 11 months old. The good thing about though, it taught him how to read. He's on third-grade level reading, and by far, I'm impressed.

What would they say if I let Otto into the house? Would Charles say my fanship has gone too far? Would Sean get scared of the real metal tentacles?

But then, I don't care. I'm the oldest sister of the house. I'm the big boss. I'm helping Otto, and I don't give a damn if they say otherwise. This is supposed to be a good thing.

After a few seconds, Charles unlocked the door and opened it.

My heart skipped a beat. Here it goes, I pray for the best response...

"Crystal?" Charles asks, staring at the man I'm carrying. We were in silence.

"C-c-c-c-c-crystal?" Charles kept stuttering. He was shocked.

"Not now Charles! Help me get him in." Charles moved out the way with his eyes bigger than golf balls. I walked up to the white couch and laid Otto down there. He sat all the way back on the couch, rather than sitting up, as if trying to feel comfortable. This stuff is almost too easy. I made it sound as if I knew what to do.

But that's because it's the truth.

I always dreamed of Otto living in this world, and I always thought up plans and ways to welcome him to my home. I'm willing,

Otto looks up at me. My heart sank. If ever, they were the saddest eyes I've ever seen, like they're out-of-this-world. Rosie sure picked the right man to love.

He looked like he wanted to speak, but he changed his mind, which occurs to me that I have work to do. I head to the bathroom for bandages and alcohol. Otto has a few cuts and bruises, and they're bleeding freely.

"Crystal, what are you doing." Charles asked me, following me to the bathroom. It didn't sound much of a question, more of a statement.

"Helping somebody, what do you expect?" I searched through the closet for bandages.

"But sis, mom is not here! What if this guy kidnaps or kills or..."

I stopped whatever I was doing and sighed. I do have some explaining. I turned to my little brother with sure and strong eyes, a look of hey-I-know-what-the-hell-I'm-doing-so-don't-do-anything-dumb.

"Trust me Charles. He won't hurt a couple of kids. Otto wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You're way over your head, you know that?! You like Doc Ock so much, why wouldn't you call him Dr. Octopus for once?! You think he wouldn't kill, but I know Spiderman villains! They kill and will kidnap you for ransom money! Get him out the house, or I'm calling mom!" Charles practically screamed. He looked worried, something I have never seen before. He was usually mischievous and stupid, usually he's the one that should be worried about.

I didn't realize that Otto could've heard what he blurt out. I covered my hands on Charles' mouth and threw him on the wall. My voice was in a whisper, but strong and threatening. I'm taking this crap seriously.

"Charles," I whisper. "Do not call mom. I'm welcoming this man to the house to help him. I know what I'm doing. And if ever, mom would do the same thing. Trust me. I know what I'm doing, just watch."

I grabbed the bandages and alcohol and bolted out the bathroom, also grabbing the phone that was resting nearby in the process.

Sometimes, Charles has to give me a break sometimes. I really need it at this minute.

To be continued...

* * *

Next: Introductions and Chicken soup

Thanky for reviewy! I'm posting everyday for now on!

**mystical gurl-** Thanks! I like otto's eyes too!

**ShadowDemonGengar- **Well, I'm trying my best to try to have Otto not do Ooc... and well, thanx for the advice as well!

**hpnjdevanescence-** Hey, I loved that fic of yours! I laughed crazily!

**Amalie-** What are you saying?! There are tons of Doc Ock fangirls out here! Look in my profile in 'favorite stories'! They should review some Ock fics written by Ock fangirls! You're not the only one kiddo!

**Stray the Metallic Imp- **Hey, you can write some yourself your own buddy! There are tons of ideas as this! I've read most of them in the Harry potter section. Besides, I love your writing!

Review plz!!


	3. Introductions and Chicken soup

**Chapter 3- Intros and chicken soup**

**(Otto's POV)**

The girl came back in the room, with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a face towel, and some bandages. She tells me to take off my trenchcoat.

"What?" I ask her, in confusion. Why is she helping me? For what purpose? Does she know what I have done? Does she know what I could do? And here's something I didn't really get, how come she never fear the robotic arms at first glance? Its like she was used to it, or rather, used to me in this state.

"You're hurt," she said, showing me my bruises. I looked at them. I don't ever remember having those injuries, even though I did fought Spiderman...

I try to recall what happened before I was here... all I can remember was when I was trying to do the fusion reactor once more, but it doesn't work. It'll never work... and Spiderman...I remember seeing Peter's head underneath that mask. So...brilliant but lazy, huh?

Moving back my attention to the task at hand, I nodded at the girl and stood up to take off my trenchcoat. She looked red in the face when I gave her my coat.

"Here," she motioned to the boy, under which I gather to be her brother. "Wash this, please?" The boy nodded and obeyed.

The girl then pushed me down back on the couch, and put some rubbing alcohol on the face towel.

"Are you hungry, Otto?"

I look up at her, confused. How does she know my first name? Yes, I'm heard all over the media, but now people prefer me as 'Doctor Octopus'. Besides, she's not the kind of person who would read news articles about me or write a science report...

"What is your name?" I ask. She gave me the wet towel.

"My name is Crystal. Crystal Hollis. That brat over there is my brother, Charles—"

"Where are your parents?" I interrupt. The girl, who is now known as Crystal, jumped.

"Erm...my mom is at work, and my dad...well, let's just say he doesn't live here anymore." I was shocked at that comment. She lost a father...I'm really sorry to hear that...

"But I asked you a question! Are you hungry or not?" Now, that thought made me feel hungry. My stomach growled. "Oh! Well, I guess I'll take that as a yes. I'll cook you up something. Can you just, like, clean your wound there for a minute? I'll be back."

She got up and left to the kitchen. I sat there in silence, cleaning my cuts and bruises. They sting like hell, but I'm a grown man, and I shouldn't whimper or cry like a sissy.

The living room was small, but after seeing that she lives in a duplex, that is expected. The white couch I'm sitting on was backed on the wall, and was opposite of the medium TV in front of me. There were tons of clothes baskets, filled with what looked like clean clothes, all over the ground. Seems like their mother hasn't been folding much.

To my left, was the door to the kitchen, and I watched while Crystal was using an old-fashioned can opener to open a can of Campbell chicken soup.

To my right, a small puppy was wagging its tail, lying on the hard non-rug floor. She looked so cute. She half looked like a Scottish terrier, but she was all white with a huge black spot near the tail and black brushes of hair stranding out on her eyes.

The living room continues to spread out to what looks like a dining room. The wall where the black TV was filled with about 3 or 4 bookcases and moviecases. I'm really shocked at their collection of books and movies, but they contain those I've never heard of...

Then there were the brown tables and chairs for 4, with a napkin-holder and a big bowl of fruits in the center of the table. The window was right behind the table, along with pictures of family members and a baby picture was near the front door. The wall where the window was end by the door, where in the same direction as the wall behind me, was a closed door to another room.

Then, I watch how Crystal puts the chicken soup in the microwave. The boy, which is known as Charles, came back in the room, this time with a small little boy that looked like a first grader.

"Oh yeah," Crystal walked up to get behind the little boy. "He's my kid brother, Sean. Say hello to Otto Octavius, Sean."

The boy spoke in a light voice. "Hi, Mr. Octopus!"

I made a small chuckle. "Um...hello?"

Now I feel really weird. These kids are home alone, and yet they let in a known criminal, let alone a super-villain. I really shouldn't be here...

"You may stay here for food and shelter sir. Please, don't resist my offer..." Crystal spoke softly, with a red face. Why she's blushing?

"I really shouldn't be here...I mean, your mom isn't here..."

"She'd understand." The girl then turned to Charles and whispered something in his ear. The boy looked at her funny, but then nodded and left the living room down the hallway. Crystal then smiled and left back to the kitchen, to get the bowl of soup. Sean was the only one left and stared at me for a while.

Then the boy laughed.

My tentacles were hovering around the place, soon to be tickling the boy. I try to make them stop.

****

**But why father?**

_Because, it_ _annoys the boy!_

**But it looks like he enjoys it!**

_That's because it is a reaction of touching a tickling spot. He doesn't really feel comfortable that way!_

The tentacle stops, leaving the boy in tears of laughter. But that left him to bounce up and down.

"Cool! Cool! Can the tentacle thingy do anything else cool!?" Sean exclaims, making me flinch. He's not afraid at all?

Then Sean runs from the living room. Crystal returns from the kitchen, having to see the whole thing, and placed the bowl of chicken soup on the table. She handled a spoon at me.

"Here ya go!" the girl replied. I studied her for a moment, guessing that she's around the age of 13 or 14. She has brown hair and brown eyes, with tan skin. She dressed almost like a boy, wearing a dark blue T-shirt that says 'It wasn't me, it was my evil twin' and navy-blue old-navy cargo pants. She also wore a blue bandana over her head, and I see something weird in her ear. It, well, looked like a hearing aid?

"What's that in your ear?" I blurted out, pointing to her ear. Crystal blushed.

"I thought a doctor should get that by now. I'm hearing impaired, so I wear a hearing aid."

"Oh, so I thought," I said, grabbing the spoon from her. The girl laughed.

"Well, duh!"

Pretty soon, Charles and Sean came back in the living room, each carrying something. Charles held a buttoned white shirt and Sean held a beach ball. Charles gave me the shirt.

"Here, I hope this fits. My dad gave it to me once when we were going to church, it's too big for me." Charles spoke, barely over a whisper. But I could still hear him.

I nodded and say thank you.

"Hey Charles?" Crystal asks, holding her nose up. He asked what. "Do you have any extra pants for him to wear?"

"No, not according to his size. Why?"

"Because he smells like mildew."

To be continued...

* * *

Review if you read this chapter! Now!

And thank you all for your fan-tastic reviews! Another chappie or two should come out tomorrow because I'm free from school! And uh, FYI to the readers, I have no shame on writing a Mary-sue! It really helps a writer with character building.

Whoo! Peace out!

-- Agents Silver and Hollis


	4. Holy Hell! I'm in Texas!

Chapter 4- Holy hell! I'm in Texas!

Crystal placed her hand on the doorknob to the outside, putting her wallet in her pocket. She put her sunglasses on.

"I'm going to the dollar store," she announces, while Charles gave me a cup of grape Kool-Aid. Charles made an odd look.

"Why?"

"Well, duh, Otto need some clean clothes! Besides, I got 15 dollars to spend." She opened the door to go outside.

"But...what if he'll hurt us or something?" Charles cried out. I made a forced laugh. That's expected.

Crystal smiled. "Don't piss him off or something. Play video games or teach him how to play Yu-Gi-Oh or something. I won't be gone long if I ride by bike." The early teen turned to me. I took a sip of my Kool-Aid. "You won't hurt them right? I trust you."

I nearly spat out my drink. Huh? Did I hear correctly? Did I just hear that she trust me? Already? Too soon? What did I do for her to gain my trust? Did I even want her to gain my trust? Do I even want to trust her?

"Your clothes size is large right? Or extra large?" She asks me before stepping back outside.

"Um...since I have the, y'know, arms, I think its best that you give me an extra large size."

Crystal nodded and left, closing the door on her way out. And now, I'm just left with two little boys, not even teenagers yet. One of them easily thinks that I would harm them and the other, just think that the tentacles were cool. I don't even know these kids, yet they help me. Why? The other adults don't even care. But these kids do. They even let me in their home, without adult supervision.

Charles stares at me while I ate silently. He studies me cautiously, watching every move I make. I try my best to act decent. But having someone staring at you while you eat is uncomfortable, not to mention rude.

And Sean, he's playing an odd game with my tentacles. He first rolls a ball at them and they roll it back, but then it moves over to playing with toys and action figures.

"I'm gonna eat you, red power ranger!" Sean yells out, playing with his toy.

**Not unless I eat you first, Barbie!** The arms played with them. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I made a small chuckle. The kid is cute.

"What's so funny?" Charles asks me. I took another sip of my drink.

"It's the arms, they're...you'd never understand." How can I explain to a kid that these robot arms can talk to me in my mind?

"They say things in your mind?"

That caught my attention. I shot my head up to the young boy, with pure shock.

"How...how do you know?" I ask. Charles laughs.

"Crystal tells me all the time. She keeps telling me stuff like, 'Charles, it wasn't Otto's fault! The arms control him!' or 'How would you feel or do if all you only have left are the voices from the arms that comfort you?' It's so tiresome! She like, repeats the stuff over and over again!"

I was suddenly not very hungry, and I'm only half finished with my soup. Did I hear right? Or was it coincidence that she practically knew? The media never actually knew or cared of the arms with them talking to me in my mind, but how could she know?

"You finished?" Charles asked, pointing to my bowl. I nodded and he took it up.

"Don't sweat anything Octo guy! Crystal's only a fan of you, she's practically in love with you! You should see those posters she hangs by her bedside and those fanfics she writes! She even made a hand-made doll of you! Jeez, and come to think that she likes you enough to bring you here!"

Suddenly, I just found myself not hearing anything else from the boy, even though he's still talking. What does he mean by posters? What does he mean by dolls? And especially, what does he mean by fanfics? What is going on here? Where am I? I'm nowhere near the lake, so how am I in the middle of a suburban area? What the hell is going on?

"Where am I?" I ask, almost to a whisper, while Charles talks. The tentacles were still playing toys with Sean.

"--And she was like, 'I swear to you, Otto is a big teddy bear!' huh? You said something?"

"I said where am I?" I stood up. Charles backed down for a bit.

"Uh, uh, Dallas, Texas..."

"TEXAS!"

I wanted to faint. Texas, of all the places! How the hell did I stumble here?! Lord, I must be dreaming the whole thing, because Texas is like thousands of miles away from New York City! How did I get here?

My eyes wide in shock, I slopped down on the chair and pinched myself in the cheek. Oh. My. God. Everything is real.

I'm really am in Texas. I'm nowhere near home.

But luckily it wasn't china.

To be continued...

* * *

Next: Shopping and Duel monster card games

He he, I chose Dallas because 1) I live near it (I don't really live in it) and 2) Its far from New York. Don't worry, New York will appear somewhere in the near future!


	5. Shopping and Duel monster cards

Chapter 5- Shopping and Duel monster games

Searching through the Dollar store isles, so far I found a couple of khaki pants and blue jeans. The shirts weren't really easy, since I had to find the right ones where Otto can just walk freely with the tentacles hovering around the house and I also wanted to find ones big enough for him to wear to hide, if he wanted to go into public.

But as I was searching through the men's clothes, I stumbled across some underwear. It gave me one question in my mind about Otto: Boxers or briefs? I blushed when I brought both.

Then, there were brown trenchcoats on sale. I smile, and decided to purchase my own.

"Buying men clothes huh?" the store employer asked scanning Otto's clothes. I nodded.

"Just doing errands for a friend of mine."

The employer nodded and put the stuff in the grocery bag. I head my way out and rode my bike back home. It wasn't a long way home; I had to pass a couple of streets and my school to get home.

* * *

We sit by the table in uncomfortable silence. Sean was still playing toys with my tentacles, and Charles nervously stares at me. It makes me wish that the girl would be back home now, because she act like she knows what to do.

Then Charles smiles. I raised an eyebrow.

"Crystal told me while were waiting, we should do something. She did mention playing Yu-Gi-Oh cards...do you know how to play?"

I nodded no. "What are they? I've never heard of them."

Charles bolted out the living room through the hallways into the house and came back with two decks of brown colored cards (in the back) with big black ovals in the center. He gave me a card. In the opposite side, it shows a picture of some kind of monster. It looked furious, a dragon-like monster with blue eyes and whitish blue colored skin. The title read 'Blue-eyes white dragon'.

"Yu-Gi-Oh, or duel monsters I like to call, are these. That's Crystal's favorite card, the Blue-eyes white dragon. Its really strong see?" Charles pointed to the bottom of the card that read, 'ATK/ 3000' 'DEF/ 2500'.

"Yes, I can see. The number goes in thousands."

"Want me to teach you how to play?"

"Um, I guess, seeing that there is nothing better to do...um, what about poker? Do you know how to play poker?"

Charles made a confused look. "No, this is possibly the only card game I know how to play. Other than Go fish."

Then, Charles went on explaining me how to play this childish game. Not like I have anything better to do at the time.

* * *

I rode on home less than 10 minutes. Its faster than walking, and Otto didn't have to go and stink around the house.

Otto...I can't believe he's here, at my home! This is like a dream come true to every Doc Ock fan! It's like a miracle! How did he get here? In Texas above all places! Why did he pick this place? Maybe he didn't pick this place.

But I do remember making a stupid wish in my birthday last December, wishing Otto to live in this world and stuff. But I didn't believe in birthday wishes. I mean, I had a wish to be the richest person in the world, but it never came true.

But this...this is amazing. Dreams or wishes do come true.

I think I need to start watching those Disney movies again.

When I got home, I knocked on the door. Sean answered it.

"Hi Crystal!" He chirped, holding a Batman toy. I looked in.

"Otto didn't kill you yet?" I try a joke, going inside. Otto isn't in the front room anymore, but I do hear music playing in my room. I closed and locked the door, following Sean all the way to my room.

But the idea of Otto in my room, it scares me for a sec. What if he finds out about the truth? That he lives in a fictional world? Would it be easy for him? I mean, I have a poster of him posing over my bedpost, right over the spot where I sleep. I use it to 'ward off' nightmares, since I stopped remembering my dreams ever since I had it. And that's not all, I mean, I have a background in my computer of him looking at the cops during his bank heist.

And not to mention the fact that I sewed up a doll of Otto! (A/N: instructions on how to make your own Otto doll at the bottom of this page!) I mean, it took me a couple of hours to make, and it looked cute.

I hurriedly ran to my room.

There, Otto and Charles is sitting on my bedroom floor, playing a game of Yu-Gi-Oh. My Limp Bizkit CD is playing on my radio, and Otto looks like he was in a struggling battle against Charles. My bed was covered with toys and blocks, and Sean jumped to the bed, playing toys with Otto's tentacles. I started to laugh.

"Playing with a childish game, Doc Octavius?" I say, leaning on the door. I try to stay cool and collected. I'm surprised that I didn't faint when I saw that cute struggling face Otto made while playing the game.

"Well, yeah. But I'm surprised of how much you can learn from this game! It takes a lot of strategy and brain power to win this kind of stuff." Otto looks over at me. "Can you help me with this? I'm confused."

I laugh. "Ok, only if you promise that you'll take a bath after this duel!" I walked up to him, putting the bag of Otto's clothes on the bed. A tentacle of his began to run through it.

"Okay, let's see..." (If you have no idea how to play Yu-Gi-Oh, don't read this part until you've reached the part when Otto say he wins. I don't want complains, saying that they have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. But if interested, go to the official website and find some info on how to play the freaking game)

The game looked like it was a stalemate. Both Charles and Otto has about 1000 life points left (the game starts with 8000). Both have strong monsters on the field with the same attack points. Otto has a large collection of cards gathered from his deck, and Charles has a little bit of cards. I sigh. Otto seemed like an amateur. He has an award-winning hand, and yet he doesn't know how to use them. I was merely surprised.

"Here Otto," I pointed to one monster on his hand. It was a blue-colored card that says 'Relinquished'. I also pointed to another card, a green colored card called 'Black Illusion Ritual'. "Use these ritual magic card and ritual monster, and you win the game."

Otto looked at them, confused. "What? What do you mean? How could that be possible?"

I sigh. "Read the instructions, sweetie."

In the green card, it says something about special summoning the blue card Relinquished. Relinquished would be summoned out on the field, and the card owner would activate its special effect, to select your opponent's monster and add its ATK (attack) and DEF (defense) to its own ATK and DEF. The opponent's monster is used as a green 'magic' card; therefore it wouldn't be defending the opponent in his side of the battlefield.

And since Charles has a 'Harpie's brother' and Otto has a 'Fiend Kraken', Otto would activate Relinquished's effect and take Charles' Harpie's brother, and direct attack the rest of his life points.

Charles groaned.

"Yay! I win! Though confusing, It's kinda fun. I think I need to read the instructions more..." Otto stands up.

"Now, go and take a bath," I order Otto, "stinky."

Otto pushed me playfully. His tentacles took out a T-shirt and blue pants.

"Oh nice, 'Dallas cowboys'?" He asks. I nodded and pointed to the exit. He made a fixed look on me.

"Hey, kiddo, you're in no position to order me!" Otto said.

"Yeah, I know. But you still need a bath anyway to stay here. Since when did you last took one?" Otto shugged.

Charles picked up the cards. "Hey, Ottoman! Did you see that picture of you by Crystal's bedside?" He pointed to my poster.

Oh shit. Charles should've never done that. That'll lead from questions to more confusing questions!

"W-when did I strike a pose like that?" Otto asked, clueless. I stood up, frustrated, and began to push him outside my room.

"Later! Bath now, questions later! I still need to clean the house, since we weren't expecting a visitor like you."

I'm half-right. There are toys all over the floor, the clothes need to be clean and the dishes weren't done yet. And even my dog pooped somewhere around the house, since she didn't go when I walked her.

"What are you talking about? Your house looked ffiinne—"

Before he could continue, I shoved him into the bathroom, blushing for the 5th time this day. I need to reconsider everything anyway.

He opened back the bathroom door. "Hey, no need to push me around! Um, where are the towels?"

"In the cabinet."

He nods and closed the door. After that, I walked back into my room, Sean now playing toys with himself and Charles sitting on my computer chair. He crossed his arms.

"What are we gonna do sis?" Charles asks.

"Were gonna keep him until we know exactly what to do with him. And right now, were gonna clean this house. You dumped your toy box in the TV room."

"I didn't do it! It was Sean, trying to find that stupid ball."

"I don't care! Clean your room." I pointed to the outside of my room.

With an annoyed look, Charles went outside the room and began to clean his room. I looked at Sean.

"What?" He asked.

"You too!"

"Aww!" He whined. Sean gathered all his toys and went to his room. Since dad moved to live with grandma to take care of her, everybody in this house had their own room. Sean took Charles' old bed and we brought a twin bed and put it in the movie room to be Charles' room. I try and think of where Otto should sleep. Not only do we have a twin bed, but the white couch in the living room is also a futon.

I think Otto'll like sleeping in the bottom of the twin bed, since the big screen TV is right in front of it.

I began to gather his clothes and fold them in a neat style, until I realize that Otto forgot his boxers...and he needs them...

Oh shit...

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks kindly for your reviews! Another should be up soon! Here are the instructions on making your very own homemade Otto doll!

Stuff you'll need:

Fabric in white or peach color (I used a old white pillow case)

Permanent markers (colors of brown and black)

Scissors

Needle and thread

Black and brown yarn

Hot glue

Polyester stuffing

Duct tape

Plastic straws (4)

Brown paints (lots of paint if required)

1) Draw a doll shape onto a double layer of fabric. If the scraps or big enough, save them for Otto's trenchcoat. Or else, you'll need either brown fabric or white (used lots of brown paint to color it).

2) Sew around the drawn line, but remember to save a gap hole to turn the fabric inside out. Then fill the doll with polyester stuffing. Then sew it all up.

3) Wrap around his stomach with duct tape and draw the lines that were on the machine in the stomach. Also, color with black permanent marker his legs for black pants (especially if you're lazy to make pants).

4) Make his face using black and brown permanent markers (y'know the eyes, nose, mouth, etc.)

5) Draw a jacket shape on two fabrics of brown for Otto's trenchcoat. Cut it out and hem around the jacket, saving big gaps for hands and body. If you're using white, paint the darn thing!

6) Before you put the trenchcoat on, take the duct tape and cut it to be thin. Take the plastic straws and cut along the end tips to make four long ends. Do it on all four and use the duct tape to tape the straws on his back. They're used as tentacles.

7) Then, put the trenchcoat on. Be careful though, have the top two sticking out behind out the neck and have the bottom two come out from the bottom underneath the coat.

8) Take the brown and black yarn and cut it in a bunch of equal 1-inch pieces. Hot glue them all over the back of the head, starting from the bottom of the head to the top. I used it in spike like styles!

Then you're finished! It was fun and takes a lot of work to make. I know they sell the already made dolls in stores like Wal-Mart, but I got bored one day and I had all the supplies needed inside my house without going anywhere. I hope these instructions prove that I really did made the doll. It's lying on top of my TV near the other collections I have, watching me type this fic!

Review PLZ!!


	6. Bubbles

Hey Otto fans (girls)! To make you feel better, replace the name 'Crystal' to your name! Wouldn't you like that? Would you feel lucky? This chappie's strange, but I'm a strange fellow!

See? I eat yellow jello with a fellow.

I eat jello with a yellow fellow.

I eat yellow fellow's jello.

What I tell ya? Am I strange or what? I'm pretty hyper when I wrote this fic...

Chapter 6- Bubbles

I stood in front of the bathroom for what looked like 15 minutes. Should I knock? To let him know about his undies? Or should I quickly open the door and throw his underwear in? I had to think hard on this. A person would not be normal if they went through a day without wearing underwear. Well, at least to me.

Oh god, I just met him less than an hour, and now the circumstances must come this way! Maybe, if I quickly...

No! No matter how much I like this guy, I would never stoop as low as watching him without in clothing. I blush. This might take a while.

And then, Charles took a peek out from his door, smirking at me. He sees me holding Otto's new pair of underwear (OMG, I typed underwear and Otto in the same sentence! This is weird...), and smiles at my blushing face. He walked up to me slowly.

"Heellloo!" Charles said in a mischievous way. I shugged him off.

"'Otto' need something?" I nodded yes. Charles' smirk grew.

"Y'know," he began to say, "if you like him so much, then why is it so hard for you to walk in the bathroom?"

"Hmm...is it because I only met him for half an hour and a man needs his privacy?" I said to my younger brother sarcastically. "Perv."

He laughed and pushed me. And when I mean 'push me', I mean, he opened the door and pushed me in! Soon, my face was wide as a bright crayon. OH.MY.GOOOOODDDDD...

But you know what? Otto doesn't notice that I was...watching...him...

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god...

I felt like screaming...

Damn you Charles! Damn you to freakin hell!!

Oh well, I shouldn't really curse my brother like that...but luckily, Otto is in a bubble bath. Thank you god! Thank you! Thanks for bubbles!

Otto really looked relaxed lying on the tub. He looked like a dead guy taking a bath... Otto's head was only visible, so the rest of his body wasn't seen. The tentacles lay out spreading around, looking as tuned out and relaxed as Otto. I nervously put his boxers on the counter and slowly, just slowly and quietly closed the door and took steps away from the bathroom.

That was...interesting. Let's not do it again...

But when I reached to my room, Charles was laughing at me hysterically, and to let my anger out, I ran around the house with him swinging my baseball bat to bop him the sick head of his.

He'll pay someday for this. He will pay...

* * *

To be continued...

Next: Wake up Otto! You lived in a fictional world!

Okay...short and weird would be a nice way of putting this...its kinda perverted don't you think? Well, that would happen if nobody invented the door lock! At least my bathroom's lock is broken, we had to keep the bathroom closed to show that nobody's in there...

Anyway, its short, since I have loads of homework to do. So review!


	7. Wake up Otto You're in a fictional world...

Chapter 7- Wake up Otto! You lived in a fictional world!

I never liked doing the dishes. They stink, they're gross, and well, they're chores. But at least, I get paid for doing them. But my mom usually gives me my allowances when she says so. Mom isn't here, and she didn't tell me to do these dishes. But, I guess its okay to say that my allowance money is Otto himself.

But at least, doing the dishes clears my mind. It leads my concentration from the last...experience...and beside, I might be able to forget the whole thing. But I'll be damned if Charles was there to remind me.

When Otto finally finished his bath, he came through the TV room and asked where to put his wet and dirty clothes. I took out a Wal-Mart bag and gave it to him. "Here," I said. "Go and put it in the hallway."

"But won't it be in mildew that way?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm washing clothes after I do this."

Otto nods and did what I told to him to do. Charles was vacuuming his room/TV room and I'm not really sure what Sean's doing. I could hear the TV in his room on. I bet he isn't doing his chores when I asked him to do.

When Otto came back, I had finished loading up the dishwasher. He doesn't look wet or beaten up, but he's still a broken man I knew. He's wearing a large Dallas Cowboys T-shirt and blue jeans. The tentacles were either floating around or looking through Charles' stuff, or even helping him clean his room. Otto looked at me, looking like he was ready to talk. I leaned on the counter facing him to listen.

"Why didn't you tell me that we're in Texas?!" My jaws dropped. I pretty much expected something else like, 'why was there a picture of me over your bed?' or 'Why was there a funny looking stuffed doll that looked like me over your TV?' But when did he find out that he's in Texas?

"Damn it Charles! Why you told him that?" I yelled at him.

"Ooh, I'm telling mama on you! You said a bad word!" Charles snickered. Otto raised his eyebrow.

"I asked him where I was. But tell me, girl, why the Hell am I over 50,000 miles away from where I was last conscious?!" Otto crossed his arms. I couldn't help but grin.

"He he, I don't think its even close to 50,000 miles, Dr. Octavius..." I said, walking out the kitchen. I motioned for Otto to follow me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you're not where you are any more. You're in a totally different world! You're not where you've familiar of any more!"

Otto was still confused. I brought him to Charles' bottom twin bed, which is now a couch (the twin bed is a futon also). I pointed to Charles' Spiderman 1 movie poster.

"See? Spiderman had a movie."

Otto raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's expected. I heard rumors that they're making a movie or a documentary of some kind. But they'll never get who's behind the mask."

"Peter Parker?" Charles said, snickering. Otto stood up from the bed, but bumped his head on the twin bed. Charles and I began to giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny." But then, Otto's senses when back to his shocked expression. "How did you know?"

"He he, silly! Everybody knows that Peter Parker is Spiderman! He and you are both created by Stan lee!" Charles laughed as if Otto never knew the most obvious thing in the world.

But it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. He's not aware of his creator. He's not aware that he lived in a fictional world. He's not even aware that there are people out there wishing that mutants existed.

"And who is this Stan Lee fellow?" he asked, making a nervous laughter. "My...creator? That's crap."

"Believe it or not, my friend, it's true." I scowled at Charles. Here I am, always wanted to explain Otto everything about the truth, and here my brother ruined that chance. He winked at me.

I don't know what that means, usually winks are lies or crossing fingers in the back, but I guess it's a sign. I guess he wants to give me evidence to Otto. I grin and hurriedly ran to my room, grasping all of the photos of Otto and Spiderman and all of the comic books, and even the film critics review of the Spiderman 2 movie that I saved.

Otto flinched when he saw the pictures he wasn't aware of and all the comic books I showed him.

"Oh...um...interesting...how long was I out?" Otto asked. I shugged. He probably thinks he was out for a very long time, long enough for over a hundred Spiderman comics to be made. But that's not true.

But I frowned for Otto. I mean, how would you feel if your life, everything about you was made up and planned on purpose for entertainment? Otto would've never had to be Doctor Octopus. But, Otto wouldn't exist without Doctor Octopus. He was created with a purpose, to be Spiderman's villain. But I still feel sorry for my idol.

"No." He said, throwing the pictures and comics to the floor. He stood up. His eyes were wide in shock. I knew this would happen. I...think...

"No, this isn't right. I must be dreaming." Otto walked around in circles around Charles' room, talking to himself, trying not to believe that his life was from a comic book. I stood up and pinched Otto on the arm. He cried out, and a tentacle snapped at me. I fell on my butt.

"I-I'm sorry..." He turned, lifting me up. "Are you okay?"

I blushed. Otto asked if I was okay. God, I feel so stupid.

Charles, on the other hand, is feeling like he's witnessing a moment that's he seeing a different side of Otto. He knows Spiderman villains to be ruthless, but he guesses he doesn't really know Spiderman villains.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's not your fault. They were just protecting you." I smile to show a sign of forgiveness. Otto looked at me sadly.

"It's not true, right? Right?!" He began shaking me. I began to laugh.

"I'm sorry Otto! If it weren't true, I would never let you in this household. The SWAT team would probably be here by now." Well, that's not entirely a fact. I would help any hurt man in need, mutant of not.

Otto sighed. "I guess...I'm going to have to accept it." But then, Otto's feelings cheered up. "But does that mean that Rosie didn't have to die? Is even Rosie here?"

I frowned at Otto's mention of Rosie. As much as he feels about it, I feel sad for Rosie. Well, only that Otto feels worst.

"I'm sorry, Otto." I nodded no. Otto's hopes were crushed.

"But we have a dog named Rosie!" Charles exclaimed, feeling the sadness and angst in the air. He couldn't breathe in such air like that. He's not exactly a dark type, except the movies. That's why he keeps complaining and making comments of me being a wannabe-goth. Saying nicknames like "Hey, Gothika!"

"Oh? That's the dog's name?" Otto asked.

"Speaking of Rosie, where is she?" I ask Charles. He pointed to under his bed.

"She's sleeping under there."

Otto sighs and sits on the couch. We can't even settle down to answer our big questions. How did Otto get here? Would it even be possible for something like this? Does he even remember how he got here? Will he heal and find this world a better place to be? Will mom accept him? Will the world accept him? And more importantly, will Otto sue Stan Lee or Sam Raimi for killing Rosie in the scripts?

Otto lifted one of the oldie comics that I brought from Waldenbooks and studied the first version drawn picture of himself.

"So," he began, breaking the silence, "This is what I'm really am? Why did he have to draw me fat?"

We laughed and both threw a pillow at him.

To be continued...

* * *

Next: Mom please let Otto in the family!

Alright! I have nothing to say to you guys but to review! All of you! Please! And P.S, it's a Wednesday during Spring break, and they'll go back to school soon enough!

Also, I planned that there'll be a Spiderman fanclub at the school. Well, it's only a bunch of kids that gather around and talk about Spidey-related stuff. I want you guys to be in it. It's simple, you don't have to put your real name if you want, but I want a name from you under your fanfiction penname. And I also want a quick description about you physically, your personality, what grade you want to be in (either 6, 7, or 8th), and a class subject you would like for the 3rd period (that's lunchtime). That's all. I don't want too much personal stuff, and I think it'll be fun to have you guys in the fic.

PS—I made a blueprint of the house, should be in my profile. Also, read my comics! I think you'll find humor in it!

Ja ne!

-- Agents Silver and Hollis


	8. Puppy eyes

Chapter 8: Puppy eyes

When we finished every Spiderman comic I owned (we only have a few), we pretty had nothing else to do. Charles wanted to play the Spiderman 2 game, but I objected that.

"Why?" Charles asked. "You love this game."

"Not when Otto's here! We'll be going against him!"

Otto laughed. "You don't always have to root the bad guy kiddo," he replied, "especially me. Besides, this video game sounds fun."

"It is!" Charles exclaimed. "You get to swing around the city and go into places you want!" Charles turned on the game. I sighed. If Otto's not offended of this game, then I'm happy. We started in new game for Otto to get familiar to the game. We already finished story mode the week we got this game, but we're still trying to finish the whole thing.

While Otto was playing, I got up to check on Sean in his room. He was in his room, with the TV on, but he was also sleeping in his bed with his action figures surrounding him. I smile. At least he's being a good boy.

When I turned off the TV and walked outside, closing his door, I checked my watch. It's 3 PM. My mom won't be home until at least 6 PM. I sigh. Just three more hours before mother naggings about Otto and freedom. I just pray that my mom accepts. She's always okay with me liking the bad guys. When I watch a TV show or movie, I usually move to the baddies. Well, I move to certain baddies. Like on Sonic the hedgehog, I loved Shadow or Dr. Eggman. And like in the Matrix, I loved Agent Smith. Before I even met Otto, I loved Agent Smith. Well, I still love him, but now I love Otto more.

I lean my back on Sean's bedroom door and began to silent laugh. Everything's happening so fast, I'm welcoming the real-life Otto to my life. I just pray that this isn't a dream.

Usually when we're home alone, I would go onto and read a couple of fanfics before I write one. But not today. I'm not doing anything today, but to hang out with my favorite guy. And that's every teenager's dream right? To stay with their favorite person? Whether he or she's famous or popular or just your best friend, it's a dream. And I'm going to enjoy ever second of my time with Otto.

Who knows? I might be able to live around him for the rest of my life. He might not be able to go back to his world. Not like I'd want to or he'd want to. I think that if I'm living in a fictional world, I would love to live in the non-fictional world and walk around being famous and all. Nah, I wouldn't like the attention.

And neither would Otto. Yeah, he was famous, for being a Scientist. But being famous for being a fictional scientist living in the real world is an entirely different thing. But Gods! Otto's got to be the first fictional character in the entire history of the universe to exist. For real.

Now I'm getting excited. I'll be famous...no, I don't want to get that kind of attention. I'm actually a shy type. I couldn't get on stage unless I'm really concentrated on something at hand, like a basketball game.

Humming "The Scientist" by Coldplay, I went to my room to get my drawing pad and pencil. It's filled with anime drawings that I drew. Apart from the fact that reading and writing fanfics is my favorite hobby, drawing manga/anime is another one of my best talents. I'll probably make a graphic novel someday and publish it. But I have other careers I want to be like, a teacher or a movie screenplay writer.

When I grabbed my stuff, I sat in one of the recliners in the TV room, and opened to a white and empty page, and began to draw Otto anime version. He doesn't pay attention of me drawing him, since he was too busy fighting Rhino in the video game, and it makes that easier drawing him.

For the rest of the 3 hours time, I drew or write, and Charles and Otto switched turns playing Spiderman.

"Man! This is kinda fun!" said Otto once, after beating Mysterio. I smile. I'd never knew Otto could act like that, adapting to childish styles like playing YGO or video games.

When it was around 6:20, the door opened up. My heart stopped. Mom is home.

"Mom's home!" I screamed.

Otto didn't hear. He was too busy trying to beat his video game version self at the bank heist (o.o). Charles stood up as well.

"Is she going to let me stay?" Otto asked.

Quickly, not knowing what to do, I dragged Otto off the game and stuffed him in my room, slamming the door. Rosie was awake at the time and ran to greet mom, wagging her tail. Good, she distracted mom. I turned to Charles, who turned off the game.

"What are we going to do?" Charles asked.

"I want you to keep Otto busy in my room. Play with the sega dreamcast or something. Mom and I are going to have to talk."

Charles nodded and zoomed to my room, slamming the door afterwards. I hurried to the front room to greet mom. She closed the front door.

"Hey," she said, "Where's the boys?"

"S-sean is sleeping and Charles is in m-my room." I feel so nervous. Here goes...

"Mom? I have a question to ask you. It's really urgent. Probably the most important question of my life."

"What's that?" She asked, putting down her suitcase. She's wearing a business-like dress, and I can observe that the stuff in her suitcase are test sheets for retarded people. But that's not important.

"Mom, if I found a famous celebrity like Tobey Mcguire or Will Smith or anybody while you're at work and I let them in our house?" My heart is beating at a fast rate. I'll probably get a heart attack if she says no.

"Well, I doubt a celebrity would come in a house that's unattended without adult supervision."

"Yeah, but answer the bloody question! Would it be okay to let him in?"

Mom sighed, reading my face like a book. "What did you do this time? Did you let a stray dog in?"

I laugh. Otto is never close to being a stray dog. Well, maybe except he has puppy eyes.

"No," I say. "Far from it..."

I began to grab and pull her towards to my room. I could hear the Dreamcast game on. I stop by my doorway before I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Mom, remember Doctor Octopus?" I ask.

"Well yeah, you couldn't stop talking about him!"

"Well," I began to say. I could hear my own heartbeat. This would probably be worst than an SAT test. Well, maybe as worst. I slowly opened the door, as if I'm doing something that might result the end of the world. This is it...this is it...

"Meet Otto..." I closed my eyes, getting ready for the blow...

But there was no scream or sound of shock.

I opened my eyes. My mom was staring, speechless. She looked like she's ready to scream, but no sounds came out. Otto is sitting on my bed, reading my Michael Crichton book, "The terminal man." Charles is playing Sonic the hedgehog on the sega dreamcast. Everything as deadly silence...

Quickly and unsure what to do, Otto jumped up from my bed and threw the book back on my bookself. He looked like he was sweating to death.

"Ahem," said Otto, breaking the silence, "Hello Mrs. Hollis."

My mom looked like a living statue. She kept staring at the tentacles, hoping that they wouldn't hurt her kids. But she saw the movie and saw that how much pain he endured. Even after we saw it, I kept going around saying how he's in pain and agony. Mom understands and accepts me for liking Otto, even if he's way older than me. I just hope to see good results when we meet him in real life.

Otto smiled at my mom and reached his hand for her to shake. This shook her from shock.

"I'm sure you remember me as Doctor Otto Octavius? Or maybe, Doc Ock?" He began to smile a warm smile. Not a villainous smile, but a regular human smile, one that can charm a woman. My heart melted when watching that smile. "I must say, your daughter has been a nice child, providing me shelter and all. I just don't know how to repay her."

But then, my mom finally screamed.

* * *

To be continued...

Next: Faint

Hey guys! I messed up in my last A/N. I meant your favorite subject in middle school. I hope I didn't confuse you too bad. They're supposed to meet in lunch hour.

Review plz!!!


	9. Faint

Keep track of how many times I used the word 'Bloody' in this page. Then I'll give you a cookie.

Chapter 9- Faint

Mom just merely screamed. But she screamed like a bloody damn banshee!

We all covered our ears to tune out the scream. I didn't have to because I could just turn off my hearing aid. I feel like slapping my mom. After all those bloody times I told her? After all those times I explained of how much bloody pain Otto had to endure? And she screams when she finally bloody meets him? That's just plain rude!

To stop her from screaming, I covered her mouth and shook her like crazy. She finally stopped and fainted. Everybody sighs. Now, how can we explain this one?

"Otto," I say, "help me get her to bed." He nods and uses his tentacles to lift her up carefully.

I sit in my computer chair and got into deep thinking. "We have to find a way to convince her."

Otto raised his hands in the air. "Come on! Admit it! She's not going to let me stay here and you know it!"

I laugh. "Oh Otto, you know very well that's a mother's reaction when she sees a known criminal let in her house by her kids."

"Oh? Here, I usually thought a mother's reaction was to grab her kids and make a run for it."

"That's usually a case for non-fictional people." I pause, guessing that's a bloody offensive comment. "No offense doctor."

Otto chuckled. "None taken."

Mom wasn't really unconscious for long. She still has her kids to worry about. But while we waited for her to wake up, I fixed us some grilled cheese sandwiches, since Otto's stomach growled like a bloody lion. Poor guy, I must be starving him!

"No," he explained. "I didn't eat all of my lunch, that's all." Uh-huh. Bloody Right.

Charles placed a lukewarm towel over mom's forehead. She woke up the minute she felt the wetness of the towel.

"Charles?" she said, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, mom?"

"I just had the strangest dream."

"Like what?"

"Crystal let Doctor Octopus in the house."

The moment we were given time to absorb what she said, everyone laughed. Otto included. Otto's laughter turned her back to reality.

"You!" she gasped out. She sat up and grabbed Charles and reached for me, trying to protect us. But I stand in front of Otto, protecting him. I knew this would happen, and I know this will turn out alright.

"Bloody hell, Mama!" I say, with a scowl. "How dare you! Whatever happened to the time when you gave a poor man 20 bucks?"

"Come here Crystal."

I refused. She kept begging me to come, to come to safety. But what is there to be safe from? Otto is harmless, especially to his loyal fan. Yeah, that's what I am. A bloody loyal fan.

Smiling to show that I have the situation under control, I turned around to face Otto in the eyes and braced him to a hug. Otto was shocked at this embrace, but hugged back instead. Just an innocent father-daughter like hug, no other thoughts.

After a few short minutes, I turned around and tried to reason with my mom. "Come on ma, you know very well that I like this guy. Please, let him stay. Whatever thing he did wrong, he never meant to do it. Come on, I know you've seen it at the movie. Please mom! I'll never complain again! I did my chores today!"

My mom looked at me square in the eye. She trusts me in a lot of things, but does she trust me in this one?

My mom frowned but then smiled sadly. Yes. She does trust me.

"Okay," she said. "He can stay." I yelped in excitement. I never felt so alive or happy.

I began to bounce around happily, as if my mom was going to take me to Disneyland. Hell, this is even better than Disneyland. There are so many questions I want to ask him, so many things I want to show him, and so many people I want him to meet. I made a vow in my mind to show Otto that this world is a better place to be. And I'm going to show him.

* * *

To be continued...

Next: Drawing

Bloody! Sorry, forgive me if I made this bloody short. I can easily get that bloody writer's block and that I bloody promised to post a bloody chappie every day. I'm in bloody school, remember bloody that, and I get caught in some bloody homework.

Man, I'm feeling bloody stupid, saying bloody a lot in this page. But see if you can tell me how many times I said it.

Review PLZ!!!


	10. Drawing

Yay! Another chappie! For anyone who guessed right in the last chapter of how many times I used bloody, its 20! Here's a cookie! And I'll read your fanfics and review'em starting now! Sorry if it's a waste...of time. Thought to keep you busy, he he...

Chapter 10- Drawings

"Only in one condition though." My heart just stopped when mom spoke. Everyone turned to her. "You got to promise not to hurt anyone, especially my children! If you do, I'm sending you to where you belong!"

I looked at my mom with a look of confidence. "Oh, chill out mom! Otto wouldn't hurt a fly! Right?" I winked at him. He winked back.

Mom sighed. "But if you hurt one hair..."

"Alright! We got the point already!" Charles and I yelled. "Jeez..."

But, even if she allows Otto into the house, she is still not very trusting. She kept staring at him, waiting for an attack attempt, but it never came. Everybody was silent in my room, not having anything to do.

"So..." Mom began to say, not taking her eyes off Otto, "You're Doc Ock, huh? The great Doctor Octopus?"

Otto nodded sadly, not liking the way people calls him by the Daily Bugle's nickname to him. "But please, I more prefer my real name, Otto..."

"Yes, Mr. Octavius, of course." Then more silence came up. "So..." mom began, again. "How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure myself, Mrs. Hollis." Otto answered. Charles and me also shugged, showing that we have no idea as well.

"Mrs. Gardner," Mom corrected, "I'm divorced, taking back my maiden name. But please, call me Debi. I don't want you to go around calling me by my last name as if I'm your schoolteacher."

Otto nodded. Then, more silence. "How did you find him, Crystal?" Mom asked.

"I was walking the dog."

"You know you weren't supposed to go outside when you're home alone!"

I sigh and apologized. Mom got up. "So, Mr. Octavius- "

"Otto." Otto corrected.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Otto...right...um, anyone hungry?"

"I just fixed everyone grilled cheese sandwiches while you were unconscious. But they were snacks." I explained. Mom nodded, and replied, "Then, I'll go and make dinner. Please, I don't know what to do with you Otto, but while you're here, make yourself at home."

And that was it, Mom just left my room to fix us supper. Everyone watched as she left the room.

"Not very trusting, isn't she?" Otto said. I laugh.

"She'll get used to you." I said. Otto smiled. "I'm just glad that she didn't pull the police on me."

"Nah, even if she did, the cops would think she's a nutcase. You have no actual criminal record." We all laughed.

* * *

For the rest of the day while Mom cooked dinner, we sat and talked, playing with the Sega Dreamcast in my room. We all seem to get along all right, and grow more comfortable with each other. Otto and me were the most talkative ones, talking and asking a lot of things in subject, like school or how life was in New York, etc. As we talked, I grabbed my sketchbook and kept drawing portraits of Otto, in anime style. Otto then caught notice of me drawing. 

"What you're drawing?" he asked. I looked at him and tried to scoot away, moving my sketchbook from him.

"She's drawing you." Charles replied, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. He's playing Marvel verses Capcom. I stuck my tongue at him.

"How do you know?" I asked. Charles didn't blink.

"You always draw him in that book."

Otto smirked and one of his tentacles grabbed it out of my hand, not damaging it. I made a scowl and began to reach for it.

"Give it back Otto!" I yelled. "I mean it!"

Otto laughed and used on of the tentacles to push me back. He started to look through my sketchbook. My heart leaped. Gods, he wasn't supposed to look at my drawings of him! What if he feels disgusted by it?

But instead, Otto's eyes showed a sign of amazement, and the tentacle that held me back moved away. I growled and gave up, not even bothering to get it back. Otto smiled. "Wow," he said. "These are good drawings."

"That's because they're drawings of you!"

Otto laughed. "No, I like the eyes. They look bright and lively. What is this art?"

I pointed to the pictures I've posted all over my wall. "Anime," I explained. "Or Manga, depending on what you like to call it. Anime is Japanese cartoons and Manga is Japanese comics. I've been drawing like that for a while."

"You're good. Can I keep one?"

I smile. "Sure. Pick one."

He began to look through the sketchbook for a picture. I watched nervously as he skimmed through pages. He noticed my facial expression and smiled at me, until he came across to a particular page. He frowned. I turned to look at the picture.

It was drawn picture of Rosie. Well, it has Rosie in it. It was a picture of the time when Otto, Peter, and Rosie were having lunch, one of the last moments I've seen Otto with his wife. Otto grasped it tightly, coming close to a sob. But they were drowned out by Charles' video game. I placed my hand on Otto's. He looked at me.

"Hey?" I asked sadly. He kept swallowing his sobs. "You want that picture?" I ask again.

"Why did you draw this one?" He asked softly, showing me the drawing. I shugged, unsure of myself.

"I guess I was thinking about you and Rosie together," I said. "I usually draw pictures of you when I'm in a hard situation. You kind of make me feel better." I began to smile in a good mood this time, trying to cheer Otto up. "Here. Keep it," I pushed the picture up to him, "It may bring hard memories, but you'll need something to remind yourself of your love. Right?"

Otto smiled heartwarmingly. "Damn," he said, changing his mood. "I think you understand me too much."

I laugh. "Trust me my friend, I'm sure that there are a lot more people out there that understands you more than me."

And when I meant that, I meant all of Otto's proud and loyal fans out there, writing heartwarming stories. But yet, maybe someday I'll show him some, but not yet. I began to giggle at the thought of Otto's face if he saw Stray's "Make me feel" fanfic.

To be continued...

* * *

Next: Dreaming of you 

Alright, that's it for now!

**Stray the Metallic Imp:** Hey Stray! Aren't you happy I mention your fanfic? : ) anyway, when you mentioned that, I laughed at what Otto think if he finds out that you wrote a fanfic of him being gay... Here, it just gave me a new idea 'cuz I'm still trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the spring break...until you stepped in! I'll bet you'll cause real chaos when he meets you!

**anacsadder:** ooh, a horror movie slasher fan aren't you? Well guess what? We have something in common! I doubt, too, that my mom would welcome Freddy Kruger to my house, unless she's a fanatic as well, but even if she or your mom would, Freddy would kill you before a chance to say hi! Anyway, go to my profile in my favorites to a slasher fanfic. Its the best one I love very much. I don't know if you read it or not, but its awesome, I want you to read it! The story should be called "League of the slayers" by Nightmare on Water street. Oh yeah, here's a cookie! And this chapter! But still, I'm bound to find a treat for ya, since I wasted your time trying to count how many times I used bloody...maybe this fanfic would do the trick if I didn't...

**samus20018: **Hey, I'm not lucky either cuz...this is a fanfic. anyone's lucky if Otto Octavius is at least under their household!

**DuMont:** You're right! Now, like **anacsadder, **I'm bound to find a treat for ya, since I wasted your time trying to count how many times I used bloody...

**Repto: **Repto! um....thanx for your reviews? I really have nothin to say (that's because I have nothing going on my head this late at night. It's 12 mid) But thanx N-e-ways!

**And to everyone who reviewed tht I didn't mention:** Thanx for building up the reviews to 48! I'm close to 50! (gods, it never happened to me! I love you all!!)

Now, REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!


	11. Dreaming of you

Chapter 11- Dreaming of you

Dinner was quiet, not a normal thing. We're having Spaghetti and salad. The TV was on though, and Sean and Charles watched this Cartoon Network TV show, Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. It's a stupid show, about three kids making scams for money to buy jawbreakers at a candy store, and they had to do it in their cul-de-sac neighborhood. As always, they end up with nothing in every episode, and ends up being stupid. They are among my little brothers' favorite shows, and well, I think its funny as well.

"Yep," A funny character named Ed said on the TV, "My brain stopped." My brothers and me laughed.

Otto, in the other hand, raised his eyebrow and managed to chuckle. Mom kept staring at him, still cautious of Otto.

"Doctor," my mom said for the first time in a while

"Yes Mrs. Gardner?" Otto asked.

"How old are you?"

I raised a brow. My mom asked how old Otto is?

"I'm 36 ma'am." Otto answered. Mom nodded.

"36?" I asked. Otto nodded. "I figured you were younger than that! Lots of people say you're in your forties or fifties..." I pointed to myself. "I'm 14, in the 8th grade."

"Really? I thought you would be younger than that, you look short."

"Blame it on my mom..." my brothers began to laugh.

"I'm, on the other hand, am taller than Crystal and I'm only 11!" Charles exclaimed proudly.

"Don't push it bub." I said, raising my best Freddy Kruger glove stance.

"Hey, have you any idea how you got from fiction world, New York to real world, Texas?" my mom asked. We all shugged.

"I'm a scientist, and I'm just as clueless as you are." Otto replied, taking another bite of his salad.

"Um...I have a weird theory..." I began to mutter.

"What is that?" Mom asked.

"Um...I remember wishing in my birthday that I could meet Otto..."

That made everyone quiet for a while. Mom pointed a fork at me.

"That's it. No more birthday cakes for you." I didn't complain. But she should've said no birthday cakes with candles though...

Dinner turned out well. I was the first one finished, with mom next. She made a family rule that whoever finished eating last have to wash the dishes. That ends up to a race between Charles and Otto. I kept cheering on for Otto. Sean doesn't know how to wash dishes yet. He's only 5.

"I'm not doing the dishes!" Charles said, gulping down his Kool-Aid. Unfortunately for Charles, Otto became champion. Charles kept whining. I usually had to wash dishes after dinner, since he was always beating me. I didn't eat all of my food.

"Here, I'll help you if you stop whining." Otto offered, showing his tentacles. Charles grinned.

"Man, sometimes you're lucky! I could use some extra arms!" And they did the dishes together, with the help of Otto's arms.

While I waited for them to finish, I went to the computer and finished writing a chapter to a fanfic I'm writing.

When they were finished, Otto looked around to our book and movie shelves, studying the movies we owned. Charles walked up to him in curiosity. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Mom was sitting in the white couch from where Otto first sat, watching the news, but she still didn't keep her eyes off of him, cautiously. I was in her room, posting another chapter to a fanfiction, since the computer in my room doesn't have internet connection.

"Watch them? Heck, I've never seen these movies before!"

"Hey, how about 'Back to the future'?" Charles said, holding up a Michael J. Foxx movie. "This is among my favorites."

"Okay. What it's about?"

"Oh the usual. Time travel."

When I was through posting up my chapter, we all began to watch the movie for the rest of the night, my mom included.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

The Hollis family allowed me to sleep for the night. But I don't expect them to keep me forever right? But I doubt Crystal'll let me go...she seem to treat me like a famous celebrity...

Maybe that's because I am.

Crystal didn't buy me PJs, but she did brought me jogging pants and I wore that, along with an undershirt she brought me. I thanked her also for providing me to sleep in the bottom bunk of Charles' bunk bed.

"S-sleep tight Otto," she says in a nervous tone. I raised an eyebrow. "Why you were trembling?"

"I wasn't trembling!" She snapped. I began to chuckle. "Suuurre you weren't."

"Otto!" She crossed her arms. "You can't be as bad as my little brother!"

"All boys are." Debi replied, sending Sean to bed.

Charles and I high fived as if we're best friends who succeeded in a prank. "That's what happens when you first met somebody and left him home alone with your little bro!" Charles pointed out.

"You left the house?" Debi asked. Before more chaos and confusion between daughter and mother goes on, I cut in. "Um, don't worry about that Miss. I made an excellent baby-sitter for your sons. Your daughter should be old enough to take a trip to the dollar store and back." Uh-huh, Yeah right. Like I'm really good with kids...

"Baby-sitter? Ha! We were the other way around!" Charles said with a smug look. Debi rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'll be going to bed to rethink this all over. While I pretend that this whole thing is a dream, you are allowed to watch TV until your eyes tire." Debi said. We all told her goodnight. Meanwhile, the kids prepared a bed for me.

"Hey, you guys didn't have to do that. I know how to make my bed." I said, guiltily to the fact that I didn't help them.

"Naw, you're a guess, Octi guy! Gotta treat you one!" Charles said, climbing up the top bunk bed, already in his PJs. I lay in my bottom bunk, and Crystal agreed to watch the big screen with them in a chair until she's too tired. Rosie (dog), feeling left alone for the past few hours ever since I came here, began to jump on my bottom side of the bed and lay next to me. I asked Crystal if she's allowed to lie on the bed/couch.

"Well, yeah," she replied, "she's a housedog. Supposedly."

"Her name's Rosie right?" I asked sadly. Jeez, does this girl think about me 24/7?

"Yeah. I hope that doesn't hurt you too bad Doc..." Crystal said, turning the TV to cartoon network. Some program called Adult Swim is on, featuring a strange show "Aqua teen hunger force".

"It's okay." I said. Crystal smiles and turns to the TV.

On the TV this show, ATHF, featured a lot of crude humor and cussing. I wondered if these kids should see this.

"Then how is this 'vampire'," a strange character shaped like a box of fries said pointing to a school bus outside his house, "how is this vampire outside in the daytime?"

"Um...of course it's not a vampire!" a strange chocolate shake character named "Shake" said to "Frylock". "It's a reverse vampire!"

The little kids laughed at this strange joke. Cartoons can be stupid these days.

"What is this show?" I ask. Charles peeked his head from the top bunk, into my view.

"Aqua teen hunger force!" he exclaimed.

Crystal began to explain. "That's Shake, and that's Frylock, and the little meatball thingy is Meatwad. They're roomies, and in this episode, Shake is addicted to horror films and becomes paranoid because a bug ate their flag and a school bus is outside their house."

"See Shake? Dracula is dead." 'Frylock' said to 'Shake'.

After thirty minutes of this show, we had enough energy to watch the show after that. Crystal and Charles got excited.

"This, you'll love. It's called 'Case Closed!'" Charles said as jazz music and gloomy blues like introduction enter in.

"What's that?" I ask. I didn't feel real tired, even though I was earlier, and I was curious of what they watch on TV. Crystal began to explain, again.

"An anime show. It's about a high school detective named Jimmy Kudo who was changed into a little kid because of a crime organization that tried to poison him. He renamed himself Conan Edogawa and stayed at his girlfriend's house, not telling anybody who he is."

"So, it's a mystery cartoon?"

"Yup!"

Frankly, I wasn't interested, but after seeing this main character witnessing a dead body in his home and gathering certain clues, I began to step into suspense, and tried to figure this mystery out. It reminded me of a game of Clue.

"It's the brother!" Charles screamed.

"Yes, it's the brother." Crystal agreed.

I nodded no. "No, it's his sister." They disagreed, and I pointed out why. They still didn't get it.

"How about a bet?" Charles said. I shugged. "That wouldn't work if I lost. I have no money."

"No, you can do our chores if you lost."

"Deal." I laughed.

"I bet 2 dollars!" Crystal announced.

"Okay, I bet the same thing!" Charles replied. I didn't make any comments. It's the lowest these kids can go.

But of course, seeing a scientist and problem solver at this, with the help of my arms, I was right.

"Cough it up, kids!" I laugh. They each gave me $2 and stuck a tongue at me.

"Well, this is Otto's first money in this world..." Crystal pointed out. We all nodded and continued to watch TV.

* * *

Charles was the first down. Crystal looks at me with a smile and says that she was going to bed too, and asked if she could turn off the TV.

"Sure," I replied, yawning. I turned to face the wall in bed, Rosie snoring in the chair where Crystal sat.

Crystal turns off all the lights inside the house and checked her watch. It was 1:05 in the morning. She turned on her light and then turned to look at me with a tired grin. I waved at her.

"'Night." I whisper. Charles' snore came after that. Crystal began to laugh.

"Good night."

Before Crystal entered her room, she turned and walked to me, bending down on my bedside. I raised my head in confusion.

"Otto..." Crystal whisper. "If you experience any nightmares or problems of sleeping, don't hesitate to tell. As much your fangirls do, I know you better than anyone. Okay?"

I looked at the girl straight in the eye. She is serious, she really cares about me or what would happen. She knows that I moan for Rosie, and she knows that I would have problems sleeping. But I won't this night, after knowing that there are people out there in this world that cares about me, including this person that provided me shelter. I grin at her.

"Okay."

She smiles and stood up, and left to her room. "Wait." I said. She stopped in the doorway.

"Yes, Otto?" She asked, turning around to face me.

"Thank you. If you weren't there, I would be lost, here in a world where people thought of me as just a movie character."

"You're welcome. Good night Otto. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Bed bugs? I got the arms instead.

To be continued...

* * *

Chatroom conversations

I love you my faithful reviewers! I introduced a few cartoon shows I like to watch, and I'm angry because since school started, I can't watch them since they're late at night...Which I'm sure you wouldn't care. Though, my spirits are lifted cuz I just brought a Doc Ock toy at Walmart! I'm so happy! He's standing as my collectible, right next to my homemade doll! :)

Also, the other day, I just found out when looking to see if they are having new TV series of Spiderman because I heard some rumors, I found out that in MTV, they had a new Spiderman series. For Spiderman/Peter fans out there. I couldn't see if there were Otto in there. He wasn't among the character art they show. But I can't find out when they're playing the show. If anyone knows about this, please tell me!

Um...I'm going to stop wasting our time for me talking, so do what you need to do...and REVIEW!!

P.S, I think I should expect at least 100 reviews if we reach to the 15th through 20th chapter! C'mon and work it out :)


	12. Chatroom conversations

Chapter 12- Chatroom conversations

The next morning, I began to go on the computer to chat with my friend.

* * *

**Straythemetallic****imp**: Hello?

**AgentSilver:** Lizzie?

**Straythemetallicimp**: Hi Cris! How is your spring break coming along?

**Straythemetallicimp**: Crystal? Are u there?

**AgentSilver**: Hey! Give me a minute! Man, my brothers are a pain!

**Straythemetallicimp:** lol tell me about it --

**AgentSilver**: Would you believe that I would be baby-sitting a 36 year old?

**Straythemetallicimp**: sure, after all your mom works at a retarded place

**AgentSilver**: lol this guy isn't a retard!

**Straythemetallicimp**: okay. Then no, I wouldn't believe you.

**Straythemetallicim**p: Aren't you bored stiff over there?

**AgentSilver**: Hell yeah! Lol my brothers are beating me up over here!

**Straythemetallicimp**: Why did you say you're baby-sitting a 36 year old? that sounded stupid

**AgentSilver**: um do you want to meet him? He's a nice guy, and I think you'll find him familiar... ;)

_**MadHatter & DuMont entered conversation**_

**Straythemetallicimp**: okay but Im going to have to come later

**MadHatter:** hi!

**DuMont:** Hi!

**AgentSilver**: Hey guys!

**Straythemetallicimp**: hi! : )

**DuMont:** I'm bored over here. No ones posting anything in fanfiction dot net:p

**AgentSilver**: ya, I have nothin over my head now

**MadHatter**: lol

**DuMont:** lol

**Straythemetallicimp**: lol me neither

**AgentSilver**: Hold on guys, I'm still here, but I'm goin to have to make my little bros lunch, I'll be back :P

**DuMont:** see ya

**Straythemetallicimp:** bye

**MadHatter:** I miss u guys

**DuMont:** thank god for chatrooms ;)

* * *

I got off the computer, leaving my Chatroom on. Charles and Sean were bouncing off the walls, pushing and pulling me, yelling that they're hungry. They always do that to me when they get hungry. But they never do that to mom, and that what pisses me off.

"We want food! We want food!" the chant, on and on, tugging my PJ shirt back and forth. I sigh and growl in frustration.

"Okay!" I yell, walking to the kitchen.

Even if a super villain is inside our house, my mom still has work to do, and it doesn't stop her getting a day off. That means another day of babysitting. Otto is still in bed, poor guy, and we try to wake him up a couple of times to give him breakfast. Still no use. Poor Otto, we must've kept him up all night. Maybe we should start recording a few shows and go to bed early more. I check for the time. 12:35 PM.

I peeked into Charles' room and saw that the bowl of frosted flakes I gave him was empty. Nobody was in bed. Good, Otto must've been up by now. Interrupted in thought by the chantings of my brothers, I began to move away and started fixing them Spagetti O's. "Alright! Alright!" I keep telling to them. "Where's Otto?" I ask.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Who's Otto?"

My heart leaped. Did I hear right? "You know, Otto Octavius? Doc Ock?"

Charles acted surprise. "I don't know any Otto. Who are you talking about?"

Dropping the unopened can to the ground, I wanted to scream. Do you mean Otto was never here? Otto never existed? It was all a dream? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god...

"No," I cried, wanting to cry. "No, it's not true! He's not real? He's never here?"

"Who's never here?" Charles asked. Sean was sitting in the front room, watching TV.

"No! God! Why?! Why!" I cried. Otto was never here...oh god, and it felt so real.

Then Charles flashed a goofy grin.

He laughed hysterically, laughing so crazy that I swore that he would die from laughter. I stopped the crying, enough to gather what's going on. Otto was real! Charles was tricking me! Damn it, I swear I will make you pay someday!

"He he, you should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed, trying to hold his stomach. I growled, kicking him out the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. But can still hear him laugh.

"Dammit!" I screamed, and picked up the Spagetti O's. Damn, if ever, Charles is the most annoying bugger I know!

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Getting out the bathroom, I held my nighttime clothes and put them in the hallway, along with the rest of the dirty clothes that needed to be washed. I haven't realized that I've slept for a long time. I had thought at first that the kids were waking me up to irritate me...they were only trying to feed me breakfast before its late.

I'm wearing a brown sweatshirt and black jeans. I tried to hide the tentacles and make them invisible underneath, but I guess when wrapped around, it's okay.

As I walked towards the living room, Charles was laughing as if his plan of a joke succeeded. I asked what's so funny.

"Oh nothing, I just played a joke on Crystal."

I didn't know what he did, but seeing how pissed off she is, I don't think I want to know. Charles then turned to me with a wide grin. "What you're smiling about now?" I ask. He gathered me down and tried to get out of Crystal's view.

"You know those fanfics I told you about?" Charles whispered excitedly. I nodded confused. "She writes stories about you."

"She does?" I ask beginning to get curious. A fanfic? What is a fanfic?

"Yeah. Wanna read them?" I shugged. I don't think I should be read her stuff without her permission, but if Charles say that they're about me, I think I should read them.

"Okay."

Charles' grin turned into a smirk. He began to pull me away into their mother's room, where there was a computer inside. Charles' smirk turned into a frown.

"Aw nuts," he says. "Crystal will kill me if I turn off her Chatroom thingy. Oh well Otto, remind me when she isn't in the computer to show you her fics."

But the Chatroom was what interested me. I saw a mention of my name on the computer, and after Charles left the room, I drew near it, eavesdropping this particular conversation.

* * *

**MadHatter**: why do you think Otto is gay?

**Straythemetallicimp:** not gay just bisexual. He is married to Rosie. Duh!

**MadHatter**: Whatever. I still think you're an oddball

**DuMont:** who you're calling oddball when you wear a funny hat to school?

**MadHatter**: I dunno. I love my hat. Got a problem wit that?

**Straythemetallicimp**: You have a problem with me thinking Otto's a hetero!

**MadHatter**: Which he isnt

**DuMont**: I wonder whats taking Cris so long?

**Straythemetallicimp:** Who knows what's happening to her. I'm coming to her house today. Anybody coming?

**DuMont:** Naw, I'm vacationing in Florida. This is a library computer I'm using.

**MadHatter**: Florida! Did you go to Disneyland?

**DuMont**: Not yet :P

**MadHatter**: I'm on vacation too, sorry Liz

**Straythemetallicimp:** don't sweat it ;P

**DuMont:** Good luck on her brothers, if they're as bad as they're said to be lol

* * *

I can't believe I'm reading this! Somebody said I'm...gay? Oh gods, Crystal better not have any funny ideas about me! Who does this Stray think she/he is, to say I'm gay, or bisexual for god's sake! This world is already crazy as it is!

At first, I wanted to type something to put an end of their stupid idea, but then they'll know that it isn't her typing it.

So instead, I sit on the computer and continue to read on up their conversation.

* * *

**Straythemetallicimp:** Man I cant wait for the Spiderman 2 dvds! I'm excited!

**DuMont**: What are you going to do with it when it comes out?

**MadHatter**: Watch it of course, you know lizzie

**Straythemetallicimp:** Watch it duh! And I'm gonna watch it again and again and again and again...but first I'll have to buy it lol

**DuMont**: lol

**MadHatter**: lol :)

* * *

"Otto! Lunch!"

I stopped reading just by the time when Crystal was calling me from the dining room. She had set a bowl of Spagetti O's and a plate of toast sandwiches in front of an empty seat. I peeked out from their mother's room's doorway.

"Yeah?" I ask. Crystal's eyes suddenly bulged out like oversized golf balls. She began to race towards me and pull me out.

"Otto Gunther Octavius!" she screamed. She kept pushing me outside. I got confused. How did she know my middle name?

"How did you know my middle name is Gunther?" I asked, walking to the chair in front of my lunch. She blushed and got into deep thinking.

"Um...lucky guess?" she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Out of billions of names?" She shugged.

Then Charles came from the hallway to join lunch, and as well as Sean. Crystal went back into the kitchen to get their lunches. I began to eat some of my lunch, until Crystal came back. My face turned serious at first when I was reminded of this Stray character, until I began to twich, the idea of me being bisexual was strange. Crystal begins to notice before she lifted her spoon.

"What?" she asked, pretending she has no idea why I'm twiching. I scowled.

"You know what."

"I don't know. Try me." She began to take a sip of her lemonade.

"Do you think I'm gay?" Both Crystal and Charles spat out their drinks and bursted out in hysterical laughter. "I mean, there is this Stray person who says I'm bisexual!"

"Oh, I don't know. Are you?" Charles laughed. Crystal on the other hand blushed.

"Of course not Otto! There's my friend, her name is Lizzie who everyone calls Stray, she just got this weird perverted thought of you being, you know, hetero-sexual. I didn't like the idea at first, but she did wrote a neat fanfic that I grew to love, and well, that's the only slash fanfic I only ever like."

I sigh. Man, kids these days. I don't really have anything against gays, but the thought of me being one? That makes me wanna barf.

"Anyway, Stray is just like that. She can make sexual comments and doesn't give a damn who says so, and I just respect her like that." She began to smirk. "She might come over today."

"You mean Lizzie?" Charles asked, as if he was tuning out our converation a few seconds ago. "Man, I don't like her. She kept saying I'm having an affair with my friend Darren. Which I don't."

"Anyway," Crystal said, ignoring Charles, "Stray is nice and is a big fan of you. Look on that bright side."

All I could do about this strange fact is eat my lunch. Otherwise, my arms had no idea what gays or hetero people are, and this whole time, they were just playing with Rosie the dog.

Someone who thinks I'm gay is coming over today. Oh joys, what a wonderful second day here. My life gets stranger and stranger everyday. _(sigh)_

* * *

To be continued...

Next chapter: All Hell broke loose

Okay, sorry about not posting sooner. You know what they say, writers block! School is a pain, and I also had to watch "Schindler's list" for homework for history class. Man, that is one sad movie and I swear it'll give me nightmares...

Hey, I thought it was fun, writing in chat-like forms. Grammar was right, due to what most chatrooms I've been though do. There you go Stray, DuMont, and Madhatter! :P

And tomorrow is September 11th...read my September 11th Otto fanfic for patriot day...

REVIEW!!!


	13. All Hell broke loose

Chapter 13- All Hell broke loose (uh-oh...unlucky 13...)

The doorbell rang.

Well, I was sitting in the computer, chatting with DuMont and MadHatter. Stray left the conversation 15 minutes ago, after I quickly ate my lunch and everybody got dressed. Charles, Sean, and Otto was busy playing Monopoly, since there were nothing going on TV. When the doorbell rang, I quickly told DuMont and MadHatter that Stray is here, and I told them I'm leaving the Chatroom for a while.

**DuMont:** Okay, see ya!

**MadHatter**: buh-bye! :P

When I got off the computer, Charles and Sean quickly got up and raced towards the wall where when you open the door, it'll be like you're hiding behind the door. I rolled my eyes. "What you're doing?"

"We're going to surprise her!" Sean chirped. He placed his fingers by his mouth in a notion to shush. Otto laughed, then stopped, seeing that he was reminded of the gay-thing. He frowned.

* * *

(Otto's POV) 

"I'm going to have to talk to her about this 'bi-sexual' thing." I said, picking up the Monopoly game pieces. Crystal laughed and began to pull me up and push me into the kitchen. Where was she taking me?

"What are you doing?" I ask before she closes the door. Crystal picked up the game on the floor and threw it on the couch, then slammed the door in front of me.

"When I count to three, Otto, I want you to open the door. I want to surprise her."

"Are you going to tell the whole world that I'm here?" I asked. Crystal shushed me. "Quiet now!"

When I heard Crystal leave to the door to answer it, I couldn't know whom this girl looked like. But of course, the stranger's voice was of a female and quite an enthusiastic voice too.

"Hey!" the new unfamiliar voice spoke from behind the doors.

"Hi Lizzie." I could hear Crystal closing the door.

Then, there I silence. I slowly opened the door just a little. I could see Crystal childishly grinning at her friend, who grinned back. The brothers behind them slowly crept up to them as if about to scare, but the plan backfired. 'Stray' turned around and screamed "Boo!"

The boys each jumped back, stunned that Stray knew they were there, then groaned. "We were supposed to say that!"

"Try better next time kiddos." Crystal then nodded her head and grasped Stray's hand like the way high school buddies do. "Hey, who's the 36-year old you've been telling me about? I want to meet him."

That made Crystal excited and Charles confused. "You told her about him?"

"Yup." Crystal said.

"Who's him?" Stray asked. Crystal pulled Stray to sit on the white couch and began to get all rowdy like an excited cheerleader.

"Alright, I don't want you to tell anybody about him, okay? And promise not to faint, I got enough of that." Crystal began to say. Stray's eyebrow lifted. "Oookay..."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

My heart began to lift when Crystal came up to the kitchen doors. I took a step back.

"You ready?" Crystal whispered. I made a gulp

"What if she'll call the police on me or something?" I whisper.

"As if. I told you a million of times and I'm telling you again, she is your fangirl. Like me." Noticing that my tentacles aren't out, she told me to make them visible.

"No!" I yelled. "There's no way-- "

But she unzipped my sweatshirt pretty fast, pulled it off, then pushed me forward into the living room, with me face-to-face with Stray.

This girl looked taller than Crystal that's for sure. She wore black all over, except the blue tight jeans. She wore a black large T-shirt, black shoes, black nail polish, and even black eyeliner (makeup). Her golden blonde hair shined and she possessed shining blue eyes. I had one question in my mind that filled my head: how could a girl a little older than Crystal could have such perverted thought? (a/n: keep the Otto/Jett thing coming girl!) I shook my head from thought, after seeing that well, a shocked expression on her face. Her mouth was really wide open, I mean really wide, and her blue eyes were like, showing a message saying 'OhmygodImustbedreaming'.

She kept staring at me, lowering her head a few times and lifting them back up. She tries to talk, but the words weren't coming out. All we can hear was "uh...uh...uh..."

"Liz?" Crystal began to say, breaking the odd silence. "This is...Otto..."

But this shock didn't last very long. That was unexpected and expected at the same time, even if it didn't make any common sense. To me, it felt as if the shock was there for 5-10 seconds.

The girl began to excitedly jump up to me and began poking me in the face perpetually, jumping up and down, and shrieking as if meeting her favorite celebrity. I keep mentally kick myself for forgetting that I am a celebrity.

She circled and hopped around me, screaming ike mad. She then eventually stopped in front of me once more and kept poking me in the head, which leads down to the stomach, and...well, lets just say I'm just too stunned to make anymore obsevations...naw, just kidding!

She then began to talk, and I mean talk, talk, talk, and talk...which turns to ask, ask, ask, and ask...

The tentacles didn't seem to mind, they were hovering around the air, studying Stray, curious about this odd and new behavior.

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! It's like, you're standing in front of me, right here, living, breathing, the tentacle thingys behind you, your height's the same way I've imagined it, the bright brown eyes are there, the curly brown hair is there, ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! So many questions I wanna ask you! What's your middle name? What's your phone number? What's your favorite food?

What's your favorite color? Are you bisexual like I've always strongly believed in? What's your wife's maiden name? Are you Spanish and Italian like Alfred Molina? Did you have a car? If so, what color was it? What model was it?-- "(I nervously glanced at the Hollis kids and they were bursting out in laughter) "Where were you born? Did Batman lived around your world? Do you like Harry Osborn? Do you like Peter Parker? Did you like Mary Jane? Did you like that old lady you used as hostage during the bank heist like your comic book version did? To tell you the truth, I thought that was gross, I think you liking Zachary was much, much better—"

"Did you have too much chocolate or something, because you're very, very hyper right now." I just blurted out, both annoyed and shocked at the same time. I guess I'm supposed to expect that for every fangirl I meet.

The tomboyish/gothic looking girl smirked. "Damn straight!" She then went back to bouncing. "I'm Lizzie Teague! and I know your name because I'm your biggest fan!"

"Hey! I'm his biggest fan!" Crystal pointed to herself.

"Uh-uh!" Stray argued.

"I'm his biggest fan!" Crystal repeated.

"I'm his biggest fan!" Stray said.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

Oh great. Two teenage girls fighting over me. What more could I ask?

"Wait a sec," Stray said as if a new thought came up to her. "We are Otto's biggest fan!"

"Yeah! I agree!" Crystal chirped. They both began to bounce around, Charles and Sean both laughing like crazy.

"Did you ask for his autograph yet?" Stray mentioned. Crystal nodded no.

"Well, he's living with me for a while. I'll ask later."

"No fair! how come you're so lucky?!"

"Because my mom says so?"

"Good point!" Lizzie then turned to me, smirking.

"You know what? I'm writing a fanfic on you!" Stray announced. I already know.

"I don't wanna hear it." I said with a scowl. Lizzie giggled and began poking me again.

"I wrote that you met a 17-year old who was dying of his mutation, and you helped him, but your relationship with him grown, and you both fell in love! And I also wrote these one-shots, about you when Stan Lee appointed you with a new partner who is gay and likes you in a sexual way, and he keeps--"

I placed a tentacle on her mouth to quiet the girl. Not another one of those stories!

"Alright! alright! I get the picture! You think I like men," I then looked at her deeply in the eyes, "when I don't."

She then removed the tentacle. "Of course!" she cheered. "You like women also!"

I slapped my head and Crystal just laughed.

"No! No! You don't understand!" I tried to reason.

"It's okay Otto, no need to be ashamed of your hetero-sexuality! It just happens when you just love someone."

"But-" Crystal then elbowed me in the arm.

"Don't," She whispered, "you'll never convince Lizzie, no matter how hard you try."

I sigh. Does all fangirls sees me like this?

Lizzie began to poke on my stomach, feeling the hard cold metal that was fused in my spine.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. "Does it hurt?" Now that was the question I heard clearly.

"Yes, and it'll scar me for the rest of my life..." my voice felt cold, felt sad...these girls remind me deeply of Rosie for their sincerity and trust.

Then that happy aura Stray created turned down to...what? Pity or sympathy?

Charles and Sean began to roll their eyes, sensing an emotional scene coming up. They slowly tiptoed away out of view, to stay out of it. And Crystal, she closed her eyes in understanding, and lowered her head down, as if offering a moment of silence.

"Hey, don't feel bad for me alright?" I said, not wanting these kids to take part of the pain I carried. "I mean, you guys barely even knew Rosie."

"So does Peter!" Crystal snapped. "But he still felt bad about you and Rosie."

"He does?" I said, surprised about that fact. Peter really cared?

"Well duh! Who doesn't?" Stray smiled.

* * *

(My POV) 

Then, after Stray's comment, there was a moment of silence. Stray's smile turned into a smirk, and she broke the silence.

"Can you...turn around? Can I look at the robotic stuff behind you that's by your spine?" Stray asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Why?" Otto asked, unsure why.

"I dunno, I just want to see 'em. Is that a problem? You're wearing an undershirt."

Nodding, Otto turned around, his back facing us, and he took off his undershirt to reveal us the core from where the tentacles came. It looked like a slug or something I saw from that Aliens movie whenever it was attached to a human. I began to shiver, the sight of it being attached to the spine scares me as much as I think the word 'vertebra' creeps me out.

The tentacles hovered around the air, and what I could do about that was to smile. _Show off_, I thought.

But that wasn't what Stray had in mind the begin with. She was reaching to...well, I'm not saying it. I blushed and knocked her hand away. "What?" she whispered.

"No." I whispered angrily. That knocked her back into sense and she blushed also, but what the hey, we laughed anyway.

Otto was confused. "What's so funny?" We both blushed. Otto looked so cute when he's puzzled...

"Um...we were laughing at how lucky we were to see you here?" I said, quickly making up a good excuse. Likely, Otto or his tentacles didn't witness Lizzie's, ahem, attempt.

We kept laughing our heads off, bringing a puzzled Otto and a couple of confused younger brothers I have to the TV room, and we played with the video games and talked for the rest of the day.

I'm playing video games with my favorite person, my impish brothers, and trusty fellow Otto fangirl and friend on a spring break Friday. I've never felt so alive.

* * *

To be continued... 

Next: Saturday cartoons

Alright! I had fun writing this chappie! I hope I didn't offend you in any way Stray :P It was surpposed to be a joke, okay?

**Anacsadder**: Hey! I read that email you sent me! If you sent it a long time ago, then my deepest apologies, your email came across the 'suspect email' in my secured email account. It was weird to me, the way it was in the 'suspect email' I mean...anyway, I'm happy that someone sent me a fanletter! : ) You're on my list of best friends bub!

**MadHatter:** Um, when you posted in the proper info about 'yourself', you forgot to make up a name. It doesn't have to be your real name, just something made up. I can't just address you to MadHatter all the time in this fic buddy!

**To everyone I didn't include**: Keep the reviews comin'! I love you guys! Just as I've said earlier, I never felt so alive! :P

REVIEW, WILL YA?


	14. No crying here!

Chapter 14- No Crying here!

"How did you get here anyway?" Lizzie said, giving Charles the PS2 game remote. We were playing Spiderman 2 together, and just talking. I made some popcorn and placed them in a large blue bowl, and I walked into the TV room with the others. We all shugged as an answer for Lizzie's question.

"I dunno, It was like he just appeared there." I replied, passing the bowl of popcorn around for everyone. Sean is sitting on the floor with a big jumbo sketchpad and a box of crayons, drawing. He showed the crayon to Otto's bottom left tentacle and it took the crayon from him, doing what Sean was doing.

Rosie and Otto's top left tentacle was playing 'ball' together. The tentacle and Rosie would each hold grasp of a chewie ball, and shake it to try to get it out of each other's grasp. Like a game of tug-of-war.

Charles, Lizzie, Otto, and me were playing SM2, with Otto's right tentacles watching from delight. Charles is playing for the while, sitting in the comfy chair, just beating random baddies in the street. We sat in the couch.

"Otto, did you feel, I dunno, funny or whatever before you came here?" Lizzie asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"No," Otto answered, leaning on his futon bed which is now a couch. 't feel anything at all."

"What do you remember from where you last wake?" I asked, giving Otto some popcorn. He grabbed some.

"Well..."

* * *

_Otto was almost finished with his dream. He worked, no, tried so hard and got so far. He couldn't afford any miscalculations this time. Rosie isn't here this time, to witness his horrible transformation, but his tentacles had promised that all would be fine in the end. He might've hurt some people and he might've committed a few sins, but he knows that every thing will achieve in the end, mankind would forgive him._

_But then, he was wrong. All wrong. He feels lost, and lonely, sitting in the wet pier 56. His creation is a miscalculation, and will be forever. The fusion reactor was growing for every second, objects drawing to it. Why? Why couldn't things be right? He knew there's got to be a reason. He has done his homework, he tested it a few times, how could it be wrong?_

_But of course, Otto had someone to point out his wrongs. Peter Parker pointed it out. The brilliant but lazy...and a devoted city hero. Peter is Spiderman. He's standing there, begging Otto on how to stop his creation, but the only answer was a negative one. "It can't be stopped," he said. Peter's face, not the masked face, looked as if all hope is lost._

_But then, a new thought came to him. Like some kind of order for him to obey. His tentacles didn't say a word in his mind, ever since he told them to listen to him. The thought said, 'Drown it. Submerge it.'_

_The thought was new to him, but then, it was the solution to the problem. There was no time left. "Unless, the river. Drown it."_

_"Drown it? That simple?" Peter asked._

_Otto frowned. "Not so simple. It'll superheat the water...like an underwater volcano. Broil anyone nearby like a lobster. Who ever tries to submerge it..." Otto says, gulping, "it's suicide."_

_"I'll do it." Peter said, turning around. That same voice in Otto's head came back and gave him another command: You submerge it._

_Otto didn't want Peter to die, because of his mistake. The city needs him more than he does. If ever, he wishes for an opportunity to clear and repay all his sins, but the command voice in his head ordered him to submerge it himself. Otto quickly reached a tentacle at Peter's arm._

_"No, it's my responsibility."_

_And Otto stood up with the help of his mechanical arms, since his legs felt numb. Peter stood in shock, watching his idol go down to submerge the machine. Otto then took one last look at the boy that pointed out his mistake, and made him realize, the last human being he thought to see before he dies._

_And Otto goes back to fulfill his mission on saving the city from his mistake. This mistake shall never happen, ever again. And if ever, he'll die to go and see Rosie once again. He'll apologize and beg for forgiveness for his selfishness, and hope that she'll love him back just as she always did._

_And Otto, the one who last screamed "I will not die a monster!", uses his reluctant tentacles to submerge the machine, even though they argues back in my head._

_Do we have to...father?_

_No back talk. You have done great evil. And so have I. We'll do our penance together._

_And as the machine tears apart, the big orange sun, the orange glow, his fusion reactor falls on top of him, along with tons of debris. Dropping to the water below, all Otto feels is numbness. He watches the sun fall and float on top of him, the light shining his eyes. You could even see it reflect off his eyes._

_And by the time it exploded, Otto lost all consciousness and everything was black_.

* * *

"Well, that's all I can remember." Otto spoke his story sadly. Me and Lizzie both frowned, having discovered Otto didn't see anything new while he was drowning apart from what we witnessed at the movies. Charles was still playing the video game. 

"Oh." I said, giving the whole tub of popcorn to Charles. I lay back on the couch, resting my shoulder on Otto's shoulder. Feeling left alone, Lizzie lays on the other side of Otto's shoulder. Then, both of our heads rested in the spot between Otto's neck and shoulders.

"We saw the whole thing you know," Lizzie said, having the same thoughts as I did. "We saw you drown. We thought you'd see something out of the ordinary from the storyline."

Feeling uncomfortable with his flesh-and-blood arms down, Otto lifted them up and wrapped them around our opposite shoulders, making both of us blush. As usual, Otto doesn't notice. "Storyline? You mean, Rosie's death was planned...?"

"Well, yeah," I said. "It inevitably had to. Just as the way Peter's mutation was planned or your...accident...was planned."

"It was written in script right? For a movie?" Otto asked bitterly. We nodded sadly. "What if...what if they changed the script...and Rosie never died? Or I never did the experiment? Or, I never had these arms the first place?" Otto asked sadly. He leaned up, facing the both of us.

"What if, the experiment never actually miscalculated? What if I let Peter off to submerge the machine instead of me? What if Rosie was somewhere else? What if Peter was never a superhero the first place? What if—"

I couldn't take it anymore. Otto's voice was so sad and soft, and his voice was about to break. A feeling of grief and sorrow was felt around, and a nervous tension between my two younger brothers was created. They never understood Otto's pain. Sean was too young, and Charles, well he'd have a misunderstanding for every person he likes. He sees Otto as a monster, not a human being, like me or Lizzie. He's always on the good guy's side, and spats at the bad guys. Since he knew the bad guys wouldn't be a hero for losing in the end anyway.

I had placed a hand on Otto's mouth to quiet him from talking, from thinking and manipulating these painful words. Lizzie and I frowned, but really in the inside we're crying. What if everything that happened never happened? What if one thing important that had happened was alternate of changed? One thing's for sure, Otto wouldn't be here. We probably wouldn't be fans of him. Well, maybe to the comic book version, but we never met someone as humanly and painful as Otto. But I do know one thing...

"Otto," I whisper, but loud enough for people to hear, "It doesn't matter. If everything was changed, if you never did the experiment, then,"

"You probably wouldn't exist." Lizzie said, finishing my sentence. I smiled at her. There goes a time when she speaks my thoughts.

Then, Otto finally cried. He stared at us, gathering the information we told him, but by the time he understood, he just cried. Sean and Charles watched Otto cry both confused of why he's crying. They'll never understand, even if we told them.

Feeling uncomfortable of this sadness, Lizzie grabbed a box of tissue and handed it to Otto, who took it from her and began to wipe his tears with it. Then Lizzie began to grin, trying to cheer Otto up.

"Oh Otto!" she laughed. "You're breaking my heart!"

I laughed, deciding to follow along. "Yeah Otto!" I say, holding a fist up to my heart and saying this in a kiddingly manner, "Stop it!"

Then Otto began to laugh. He laughed warmly, soon recovering from his sadness. The right tentacles hovered above us and moving oddly, as if laughing with him. We laughed at the tentacles, laughing at how it moves in a funny manner.

"Oh?" Otto laughed, "I'm breaking your heart am I?"

"Yeah," Lizzie said, "Ladies' man!"

Otto then grabbed a pillow and aimed to smack Lizzie with it, but she dodged and it ends up hitting me. I grabbed another pillow and began to smack Otto with it, giving birth a pillow fight, which turns to popcorn throwing food fight.

We had fun for the rest of the day, with time moving as if it was moving fast. I wasn't long until mom came home.

* * *

(Otto's POV) 

I'm surprised at how these kids could react to a serious matter and joke around in it. If they weren't immature-like kids, we'll probably be crying our eyes out by now. Well, I guess I needed the fun with them after all.

And they were right as well. If I haven't undergone this painful transformation, then I probably wouldn't exist. Hell, I wouldn't be as Dr. Otto Octavius or maybe Rosie wouldn't exist. So I should be grateful. But to a pain like this, I think it would be better not to exist...right?

Well, maybe I should reconsider that. These kids need me. They look up to me. If I never existed, they would never find someone to care about the same way they do about to me. There wouldn't be an 'Otto' fan. So maybe, I should be grateful to live. To breathe. To be given such knowledge and opportunity to live as a human being. If I never existed, these kids would never feel for me, as they do know. They probably wouldn't meet Stray.

And now, It makes me wonder why I didn't have kids with Rosie. But on the second thought, even if I did want a kid, I wouldn't since it wasn't part of a storyline. Having a kid can cause even more problems, especially if I was a super villain who were into hiding. So, I should be grateful to make friends with these kids.

When Debbie came home, she immediately cooked up dinner, and felt a little surprised to see me. She still thinks I'm a dream. But she sighs, knowing that it would never be possible.

Until it was exactly dinnertime, Lizzie's parents called her up to come home.

"Aw!" She cried through the phone. "Can I stay over like a sleepover? Pleeeeeze?!"

But I could tell that she couldn't, since I saw a look of disappointment on her face. Crystal frowned.

"You're not staying?" I ask. She nodded no.

"No..." but then, a look of happiness clouded her face. "But they said I can sleep over Sunday. That way, I can go to school at the same time with you."

"Okay," Crystal said, happy for that fact. "I'll deal with it."

And when Lizzie left, we waved her good-bye as she took off to home on her bike.

"Well, that was an interesting day..." I said. Crystal laughed.

"He he...that's Stray the metallic imp to you!"

We didn't do much for the rest of the night, and we went to bed a little earlier than usual.

To be continued...

* * *

Next: Saturday Cartoons 

Okay, I messed up once with the chapter thingy. Sorry fellas!

**Stray the metallic imp**: Well, I'll be damned (for two things)! 1) Otto is alive after all! If I ever get a chance to see Sammy, I'll give him big hugs and kisses for keeping our boy alive! He nearly had us there for the minute, even to Alfred himself! :P 2) Well, so far so good, I'm writing stuff of what you would say (and according to you, am right!)! I'm so happy!

**Mad Hatter**: Well, hello Alice! (At first, I thought you were a boy...o.o I'm glad that's solved!)

**Repto: **A chicken named Rosie?!?!?! What are you, a farmer? Did you eat it yet? (Is laughing at a thought that if you did, a boy rooster named Otto would come crying)

**Shadow fox forever: **Thanx!

**Anoymous-cat: **Naw, I never thought of that....hm....nope! But I'll save your idea unless I couldn't think of anything else! (besides, I have something else in mind!)

**anacsadder:** ooh, naughty naugthy! Well, I'll admit, I'm a perv too, but in my mind!

**DuMont: (**Poking dead body) Somebody call the ambulance! She died of laughter!

**Samus20018: Yayness**

**Fangirl of many:** Happy now?

**To everyone else I didn't include(which I doubt): **Thanxs for reviewing!

NOW PLZ REVIEW!! Now! That purple button looks lonely!


	15. Saturday Cartoons and nightmare

* * *

Chapter 15- Saturday Cartoons

_Everything was cold._

_I don't know, I just suddenly became cold. I stood around the darkness, my vision becoming from black to what my surroundings appear to be like a black and white movie. I shivered and tried to warm myself up, and walked to the direction I'm facing, not sure where I'm going to._

_Is it all a dream? Everything as all in black and white, so it had to be. But I'm still cold, walking around an abandoned street. I'm only wearing pajamas, and not even shoes which made my feet the coldest._

_But the place I am is broken. Buildings are nothing but rundowns, or just burnt down. Nobody was around but me. The sky's so gray, and white snowflakes fall, forming fields of snow every where. The place I am reminds me of the movie 'Schindler's list', when at the time those Nazi soldiers came and captured every Jew in their town, killing those who hid from them. Only that this place is empty. Blood is every where though, blood all over the snow. It scared me the most._

_And just suddenly, something fell from the sky, moving a high speed. It crashed a few blocks from me, causing a huge explosion by the time it crashed. I couldn't recognize the fallen object since it was moving a high velocity, but curse my curiosity for going after it to check it out._

_The fallen object created a big crate, but not big enough for like the way meteors create. If you could picture a sandbox and you stick a large shoe in it and it leaves a spot, then that's what it looks like, except its oversized. Small debris and smoke from collision fill the air, reminding me of one of those times when those characters in Dragonball Z crashed the ground._

_When I climbed down, I could almost recognize the figure, what's now covered in snow. It was a human being. He wore a leather torn black trenchcoat, with blood all over himself, including his face, and he wore black cargo pants and brown boots. His flesh-and-blood bones looked crushed, and bent in a violent and hurtful way. He wore a goatee and neatly brushed hair, and at first I nearly recognized him, so I took a few steps forward to make sure if what I'm guessing is right._

_It couldn't be Otto, right? The same softy I love in a friendly, and at times pervy, way who's a broken scientist who lives on broken dreams? Otto doesn't have a goatee since I'd never seen him wearing one, but then I could see metal cables from behind him._

_"O-otto?" I gasped. Oh god, it couldn't be right? It's only a black-and-white dream, nothing more...but it felt more like a nightmare. This isn't Otto, lying in blood, looking limp and crushed as if in a gruesome battle. It couldn't be. I couldn't picture Otto like this. How could it happen? How can it happen in this world? What was he doing up there?_

_Those metal cables shot up, but then electricity sparkled around it, causing it to fall as if paralyzed. The fallen man coughed in pain. I kept going up to him slowly._

_"...I-I..." I stopped. He's finally speaking. He kept watching the gray sky, sounds of thunder and lighting was heard. He was covered in tears, and it made my heart sink. "I-I...I f-failed them..."_

_I was speechless. Otto failed whom?_

_"Otto?" I said out. He appears to not hear me. "Otto!"_

_And just then, it happened so fast, I had no time to think, something was also falling to the ground. It fell faster than the way Otto did, and it was falling like a point, aiming directly down to Otto. I began to scream Otto's name like crazy, but he doesn't hear me. The object fell, making sounds as if it was a missile. The object was green, and all else I could hear is laughter._

_Evil laughter._

_The object crashed down and a huge explosion took place, and I screamed and yelled and shrieked and possibly every other word that has something to do with screaming. I was pushed back by the explosion, confused of what the hell is going on._

_Then I felt awake._

* * *

(Otto's POV)

I was sleeping on the same spot I slept yesterday night. I guess its my bed now (at least for the time being). I couldn't sleep this night, thinking hard on what these kids told me today. If there was no tragedy, there was no me. I was supposed to cry for Rosie. It was part of this 'storyline'. I wanted to cry about this fact, but I can't. I miss Rosie, even if she was created for the sole purpose to make me feel sorrow, even if she was a temporary character. I loved her to death, even if we were made up. Now I'm real. If only whe would be here...then maybe, there would be another Rosie here. Rosie's actor could fill that gap. Even if I have these friends for company, I still feel alone...

I turned and watch the alarm clock by Charles' bedside. 1:07 AM.

**You should get to bed, father,** the tentacles say. **You need your rest. It's important to your health.**

"Yes, mother," I complained sarcastically. The tentacles were lying around, each except the one that told him to sleep, in shut down mode. I tries to sleep, but still can't.

"OTTO!"

I opened my eyes and sat up the moment I heard my name. Did I hear right? That was Crystal's scream. Is something wrong with her?

Hurriedly, I motioned my arms to wake from shut down mode, and I jumped up to her room. I'm surprised her family members hadn't wakened up yet.

"Crystal?" I asked softly. She was in bed, struggling, pale and covered in sweat at the same time. I ran and knelt beside her bedside and shook her like mad. "Wake up!"

She jumped and opened her eyes, and by the sight of me she quickly was on the verge of tears. I felt pale.

"You alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "Y-yes..." Crystal cried and embraced into a bear-hug like she really needed it. I felt uncomfortable, to deal with problems like this belonging to a child. Unsure what to do, I hugged back.

Then she blushed. "Otto Octavius!" She quickly let go of the hug.

I became confused. "W-what?"

"N-nothing." We were silent for a while.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, sitting on her bed. She immediately nodded no.

"No!"

"Um...okay..." More silence.

"Was I screaming like mad?"

"Yep."

"Oh. I rarely have nightmares these days, or barely remembers them if I did..." she nervously chuckled.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked. She was still pale, as if seeing something horrible. Doesn't that what nightmares do?

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

I sat there silently, staring up at her, getting a feeling of worry. She reacted horribly to the dream...

"Good night, Otto." She said, lying back down. I was still quiet.

"Are you still sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'll be fine! No need to act like my parents!" she replied, pushing me playfully. I sigh and gets up to exit her room. She is still pale, but I try and not to pay attention much.

"Thank you Otto."

I smile and head off to bed. She'll be alright.

* * *

(My POV)

The next morning, after this incident, I immediately gets up and ran to the TV room, to see if Otto is still there. I sigh in relief. He is still here.

I could remember what happened last night, that bloody dream, and when Otto was by my side. I was happy he woke me up, to rid of that nightmare. But I saw him die, I saw him in pain, and I could guess that the broken place I was in was what he failed to. I didn't know what was going on, but I pray it doesn't happen. Ever.

Otto is still asleep lying on his stomach. He was grasping his pillow tightly, and snoring loudly, and I began to laugh at the way when he just mumbled. I watch as his chest moves up and down in a breathing motion, and I wonder if it was hard to sleep with all this metal in the stomach. I doubt anything 'hard' is ever comfortable. Otto looked real tired, so I bothered not to wake him just in time to watch our morning cartoons. We told him Yu-Gi-Oh is a TV show, and he wanted to watch it since he partly enjoyed playing the game with Charles. Oh well, I guess we'll record it or something.

Charles and Sean, in the other hand, are wide-awake. They would wake up at like 5:30 am, just to watch this old TV show, "Sonic the hedgehog Underground". I loved Sonic, but the old TV shows sucked. They have this modern show "Sonic X", which is much better.

The little chumps aren't using the big screen TV, so they wouldn't wake up Otto. They're using the front room TV. When I got there, they were watching this ghost cartoon, "Shaman King." I sat next to them.

"Hey, is Squiddie up yet? Yu-Gi-Oh's coming next." Charles asked, not turning from the TV.

"Squiddie?" I asked, then scowling at the fact that he was talking about Otto. "Shut up! He looks nothing like an Octopus."

"But that's still his name. Doctor Octopus. Doc Ock!" he kept laughing, and poking me in the head. I growled.

"Is mom yet?" I asked, not blowing off my temper.

"Nope. She's still asleep."

We kept watching TV.

"Adults are seem to sleep late on Saturdays." I said, when a Verizon cell phone commercial came on.

"Naw, we're just early to watch our cartoons." Charles said.

"Okay. Let's record Yu-Gi-Oh for Otto."

"'K."

We kept watching TV for the rest of the morning, until both Mom and Otto woke up.

* * *

To be continued...

Next: Grocery shopping at Target

Sorry if I made this short! I'm really onto writer's block like:

1 Chores

2 homework

3 Babysitting

4 getting worried about my relatives that live in New Orleans, LA about Hurricane Ivan

5 forced to go to an educational facility to kill off trees

But I got this done right? Right?

And I'm going to party because...we've reached 100 reviews! YAYNESS! I love you people! Keep up your job and I'll post sooner than you think!

REVIEW, PEEPS!!!!


	16. Tentacle names and discovery

Chapter 16- The Tentacle's names and a grocery shopping at Target

I never knew watching cartoons can be fun to watch.

I didn't pay attention to them back in my day, I was always reading books or studying hard. I used to say that we lose a lot of brain cells from television. Whenever I did watch TV, it would be either the News channel or some money jeopardy show my father watches.

When I watched Yu-Gi-Oh, it was an old re-run to the kids, so they went and got dressed. In a way, I kind of got what they were talking about, but I didn't get the relationship between Egyptian Pharaohs and cards. Then we watched this pirate anime show, called One piece, about a kid pirate searching for the richest gold called 'One piece'. This kid is kind of a mutant, who can stretch his body to tremendous strength.

Then we watched 'The Batman', a dark comic book superhero who is intelligent whom I've never heard of (Batman's from DC comics and Ock's from Marvel, they obviously never heard of each other). There are other Saturday morning cartoons that I've watched, and we ate some cereal as we watched them.

When I saw Spiderman (the old animated series of the 90's), they included me in there, and I did not like it (or rather him). All in one, this version of me in this cartoon sounded arrogant and stupid, and that green and yellow gear he wears is not what I would like to wear. Way out of style, even for me (as I wear a trenchcoat). And every time he spoke, Crystal laughed crazily.

"You seriously need to go to an asylum." Charles said, annoyed of her laughter.

Crystal immediately stopped and glares at her brother. "Just to let you know, and as stupid as it sounds, I think his voice has a funny accent, therefore cute. I dunno, I just think that way."

"You're kidding," I said pointing at the TV, "I don't even think its funny! This guy is making fun of me!"

They were quiet for a minute and they eyed me strangely.

"Um, are you feeling alright lately? I mean you're acting like a kid ever since you're here..." Crystal chuckled.

"Yeah, that's something that Sean would say!" Charles said.

I slapped my forehead with my left hand. "Oh dear god, I need a slap in the face."

Crystal reached out and slapped me. "Ow!" I yelped out, "I don't really mean it!" They laughed.

**Then you should have never said it, saying that you needed it father**, my top left arm say.

_Oh be quiet_, I thought back madly. But, I must agree, I am out of character lately...

"Hey Otto?" Crystal asked.

"What?"

"When the arms speak to you, is it just one or all four?"

I looked at her with a shocked face, but I sighed, nearly forgetting that she already knows and so does millions of other people.

"Four."

"Oh! Okay...did you ever name them just in case you need to talk to a specific arm?" Oh, I see what she is getting at...

"What? Do you want to name them? I never did, they cooperated okay..."

Charles and Crystal grinned at each other, and then got all excited.

"Then let's name them! I think that'll be cool!" Charles exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to name them?" I ask. They could just address them as 'arms' or even 'tentacles'.

"I have heard of a philosophy that when ever a being was given a name, it gives birth their personalities and health conditions and stuff. Um, what was that called again?" Crystal asked Charles.

"Kabalrians' philosophy?" Charles answered.

"Yeah. K-whatchamacallits... and seem so, each of them possess different AI and personalities, therefore they should be addressed by their proper name."

**Hmm...a name father! You've never given us a name, and we're your children!** (Top left tentacle)

**_That's right dad_**. (Bottom left tentacle)

**Dad? Since when did you decide to call him that?** (Both tops left and right)

_**What? I just wanted to try them on...**_ (Bottom left)

_Hey, I got an idea_, I thought, _since each of you has the same voice, why won't I have each of you address me by the different names of a father?_

**Okay, deal father.** (Top left)

_Since you always call me 'father', I guess I'm going to have you only address me that._

_**Ooh! Ooh! Can I call you daddy?**_ (Bottom right)

_Daddy? Oh gods, it makes you sound like a young child..._

_**Which I am! I'm the youngest, only 4.2 seconds born after the other 3.**_ (Bottom right)

"Um, Otto?" Crystal snapped her fingers at me. "Are you daydreaming or you're musing with your tentacles again?"

"Yeah, I'm having a decent conversation with them." I said to her, sarcastically.

_**I wanna call you dad! Please? Plleeeaaassseee?!!**_ The bottom left tentacle kept shaking like the way a child would when pleading their parents to give them a toy.

_Alright! Alright! You started this anyway! Call me dad!_

_**Yay!**_ (bottom left)

**Wow pops, you really brought the hyper mood in him. And usually he's Sean's new best friend, playing power rangers with him.** (Top right)

_And you can call me pops, just as you have now._

"Otto?" Charles called my name. "Do your tentacles want their names?"

"Um...um, yeah, sure okay, I wouldn't mind." This just makes me wonder how I got to this conversation in the first place.

"Hey, why won't we name the left side girl names and the right side boy names? Unless, all of them sound like boys or girls..."

"They...they sound like in a mixture of robot and snakes." I explained. The two kids flinched.

"Wow, and that doesn't scare you?" Charles asked, shocked.

"Well, I was scared and confused at first...I get used to it." That's true, at first I thought they were just voices in my head, demons that haunt me for committing sins from my selfishness...sometimes I still think they are, but ever since they came here, they behaved well, like good children wanting to be friends with these kids. Well, the one that's calling me dad seems to get along well with Sean (he's just watching TV with us).

"Okay, cool!" Crystal chirped, "Too bad Lizzie or anyone else isn't here to help name them..."

Crystal then pointed to the one that has been playing toys with Sean for the past few days. "Is it me or is this the one that likes to play with Sean? Do they each have their separate birthdays?"

"Um, yes, this one likes to play with Sean...and they were born at different times." I pointed to the bottom right. "This one is the youngest, born 4 seconds later. This one has a mood of questioning about human emotions and all. It likes to ask a lot."

I pointed to the top left. "This one is the oldest. It's real sophicated (a/n: Gods I can never spell it right :P), and I believe this one made up the 'evil' plot of the movie's storyline, on rebuilding the fusion...reactor." It pains me to say it, but I continue anyway.

I pointed to the top right tentacle. "This one calls me pops, and likes to make comments on things or make a joke. It's the second born after the oldest."

I pointed to the last tentacle. "This one, the one that likes to play with Sean, gets excited about things, especially when it finds out something new. It's born before the youngest."

I stopped talking, just realizing that I haven't notice lately that these tentacles had possessed human personalities. They weren't supposed to feel, but they do, and hatred was their first feeling. But then they explore more human emotions, each developing new personalities that shapes them up. All they need now is a name to shape up, and they're just like humans.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's name that Lupin!" Charles said, pointing to my top right tentacle.

"Who's Lupin?" I asked.

"Why do you want to name him Lupin?" Crystal asked.

"Because he calls Otto 'Pops'! Doesn't Lupin the III always call Zenigata that?"

"Well, I don't think we should name him that. Or else, we'll have to explain everybody who Lupin the III is." Crystal said. She turned to me. "He's a master thief from the TV anime show in adult swim, 'Lupin the III."

And for the rest of the morning, these kids kept arguing on what to name them, and yet not one of them was named yet. I argued with them sometimes on certain names, but then I usually didn't, seeing that it would be pointless.

"How about the first four letters of the Greek alphabet? Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta..." I suggested over their argument. Charles acted like he didn't hear me.

"You said something?" He replied. But Crystal did.

"He said he wanted to name them like Dr. Eggman's robots from Sonic adventure 1." Crystal said. I try to pretend I understood what she said.

"Oh, well that makes since. Since Otto is a bad guy like Eggy." Charles grinned. "What are they again?"

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta." I replied.

"Hey, that's cool. Besides, they're your arms anyway, why should we name them for you?" The boy has a point. "I wanna give them nicknames! Albany for Alpha, Beck for Beta, Gammy for Gamma, and Dally for Delta."

"Which is which, Otto?" Crystal asked.

"You said so yourself, 'left side girls, right side boys', Beck and Dally are boy names and Albany is a girl name. Anyway, we'll name them by order of their birth positions." I said to her. Crystal nodded and ran to her room, bringing back a permanent marker.

"Can I write their names on themselves so it's easy to remember?" she asked. I blinked. The tentacles strong forbids it.

"Sure. I'd probably have trouble remembering as well." I ignored the tentacles' cries.

Once again I explained them their birthdays and their names along the way, Crystal writing their names somewhere on them.

"There! Hi Alpha! Hi Beta! Hi Gamma! Hi Delta!" Crystal waved at them childishly and capped her marker.

My children are finally named. Alpha, or Albany, the oldest and experienced one. Beta, or Beck, the comedy relief and Charles' evil twin. Gamma, or Gammy, the childish and hyper one. Delta, or Dally, the youngest and curious one. They each have their names.

We grinned proudly, and the tentacles waver around, excited that they have their names.

* * *

(Crystal's POV)

"We ran out of groceries!" Mom announced during lunchtime. Oh man. One of the bad days when it was near the time after mom gets paid. We run out of food, which means we go to the store. The nearest grocery store isn't my idea where I would like to buy food in. In certain places there are leaks, they don't have clear lights, and they stink like crap. Well, that was because a lot of parents with babies goes around and shop. That explains why the bathrooms are worst. I just don't understand why mom doesn't see the market the way I do.

So I try to lure mom to other markets like Wal-Mart or Target, or even Kroger. It doesn't always work, especially when we're in a tight budget.

"We're going to the store. Go put your shoes on." Mom told me, Sean and Charles.

"But what about Otto?" I asked.

"What about me?" He asked me.

"Otto's coming with us as well."

Everyone was dead quiet. I made a face as if I saw my mom was doing the most stupidest thing in the world.

"Hell-o! Otto isn't the exactly the kind of person who would just walk in a store full of people with four mechanical arms in his back and say 'howdy do!' Besides, he is a famous fictional character, not to mention super villain!" I argued with mom. She made a fixed look.

"I know that!" She snapped. "It's just that he's still a stranger of this house, and he might just be here to steal our things!"

I slapped my forehead.

"You work it out. I will not have him here unsupervised and leaving us vulnerable for theft."

"Mrs. Gardner ---" Otto tries to protest.

"No! You're coming with us and that's that!" Mom interrupted him.

"No, I'm willing to go shopping with you."

That had us there for a minute. We'd thought he wouldn't want to bring attention to the public...

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"I mean, I just want to get to know this world a little more. I've been locked in this house for two nights in a row."

"Sorry Otto," I said guiltily. He smiled and understood.

We had the tentacles wrap Otto around by the stomach and we gave him a blue sweatshirt I brought him to wear. It looked like he had a big stomach, so we tried hard to jot it down by giving him those big pants that could be found in hot topic. Otto looked cute and young when he wore teen clothes!

Before we went to go shopping, we stopped by Lizzie's house to see if she wanted to with us to the Mall, which was near Target (I finally convinced mom to got there with a nearly expired coupon I wanted to use).

"Really? I'd love to hangout!" Lizzie then elbowed me. "A date?" Sean, mom, Charles, and Otto are in the car, waiting for us. I just came and run to knock on her door.

"Naw, we're just showing Otto around." I told her.

"Hey, Elsie, Alice, and Amber knows."

"Know what?" I gasped out. She wasn't supposed to tell them!

"Otto! I told them about Otto! Of course, they didn't believe me."

Thank god, they don't! We can't be telling the whole world just yet...

When we got to Target, we did the usual when we went to markets like these, let mom do all the shopping work. She doesn't mind, unless she has a tight schedule, and we always go to the video game/CDs/Toys section of the store.

"Hey, you heard of Creed?" I asked Lizzie.

She smirked. "Yep!"

"Did ya know? I heard they're breaking up the group!"

"Yeah, that's a pain."

Me and Lizzie raided the CD section while Sean and Charles raided the video games. We, at first, couldn't know where Otto went, but then I caught Otto by the books and magazines, reading stuff like popular mechanics.

"Hey Otto!" I said to him when I found him, "Tritium isn't in the periodic table."

"What? Yes there are," Otto argued. He didn't turn to see me, he was still in the Popular mechanics magazine.

"No, I tried to look it up. I didn't see it." He didn't argue anymore, finding it pointless. When I searched the magazines, I saw a movie one, showing Spiderman in the front page. I immediately picked it up and showed it to Otto.

"Hey, look! It's Spiderman!"

"Where?" He shot out, looking at the magazine the moment I told him. I looked in to see about any info of what's going on.

They said they're going to put Otto in the next movie (they better be, thank god). But that's weird, how is Otto going to continue the storyline if he's right here in front of me?

"That's odd..." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Lizzie! Charles! Come here quick!" I called the others. They ran over to us.

"Look, they said Otto is going to be in the next movie." I showed them the article.

"What? Then how is he here?" Charles asked. I shugged.

"That's what I want to know."

Otto treats this like it was no big deal. "Hey, do you think I would see myself in the movie?" He asked. Everybody glared at him.

"Otto! Can't you see?" Lizzie said, pushing the magazine up to his nose. "How is there going to be a sequel when you're here when you're supposed to pop up somewhere in the movie?!"

Otto just shugged, pushing the magazine off his face. He seriously doesn't know.

This maybe big of a problem...

* * *

To be continued...

AAHHH!!!! I finally finished the Chapter! Jesus, it took me days to finish this! I've been busy and my mom grounded me for (gulps) getting a 'C' in my science test. I tried to tell her that my teacher sucked and I didn't study the day before the test because I was called in sick the day before and I didn't know, but she ignores that!

Anyway, I've scored chapter 16! Here are the replies to the review folks:

**Anacsadder**: (rereads review) Me/Otto?! Mom/Otto?! Now, come on, I like Otto of course, but I doubt it'd ever be that way! Of course, you're against this idea, and I strongly agree. Don't get any second thoughts...and I'd get real jealous of my mom if she falls in love with Otto, not to mention hundreds of fangirls...and she doesn't like Otto anyhow. She accepts me to like him, but it doesn't mean she likes him too... I was thinking about using Donna Murphy or even resurrecting Rosie back...anyway, if I ever meet Otto, I'd see him as a good friend or even father figure...

**Stray the metallic imp:** OMG! I was grounded too!

**Gab: **(elbowing) mind if you email me his address? Naw! Just kidding! If I had it, I wouldn't have the courage to mail him a fanletter! Yeah, I'm just like that. As much as I want him to know me, its better that he doesn't. You love Sonic too?

**Anonymous-cat:** Damn! You're a good guesser! I think I made it too easy...anyway, greeny isn't going to be in this story! Take hint bubs, sequels are planned (wink, wink)

**Everyone else I didn't include: **Hope you enjoyed it! Hell, maybe I'd let Alfred meet Ottto someday!

REVIEW AMIGOS! (and have a Buenos tardes! Jeez...now I'm speaking Spainish...Dallas poisoned my mind...)


	17. What is my purpose?

Chapter 17- What is my purpose?

As I said we would, we went to the Mall that was right next to the store. But we didn't stay long, since mom had the groceries in the car.

We went to our favorite stores like 'Hot topic' or 'Waldenbooks' or even 'Gamestop'. We spent hours here at the mall, not knowing that time flies fast (except mom).

But when it got dark outside, Mom immediately told us we should leave.

"Mom! But I'm almost done beating this dude here!" I groaned when we were playing in Gamestop. I was playing with a demo game. "Please! One more minute please?!"

But then, mom was ever the one who ruins fun at times. When we left the Mall, we dropped Lizzie off at her house.

"Man, I wanna sleepover at your house!" Lizzie whines. I smile.

"Beg your mom. With this!" I tried to show her my impression of a puppy face. We laughed.

"Okay...wish me luck!" She waved and left to her house, and we waited in case her mom says yes this time.

Stray came back with two different backpacks. "I'm staying over Sunday! Yippee!"

After that, we were pretty much high for the rest of the night.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Oh god. She's spending the night over.

If ever, I think that is a big mistake. These kids can go extremely sugar-high, even without the sugar. And I even shudder of the thought that this girl would get perverted around me (thought I didn't know about the grope eh? Ha!) .

**_Daddy, what's 'grope' is?_** Dally asked.

_Don't ask_. I thought.

Right now we're all in PJs, myself wearing an undershirt and jogging pants again. Debi sat in the front room to watch the news while we sat in the big screen TV room, watching night Saturday cartoons or horror movies.

Jason Vorhees, I tell you, is a devil incarnate. You could never guess what he's thinking now with that hockey mask of his, and you could never hear him say a word, and his killings are horrifically clever. I first saw him in Freddy verses Jason, and that movie was like a gore-fest by the time they had their rumble in the end. All that blood scared out of my wits.

I try and think about the part about me in the next Spiderman movie. I try and think that it was nothing, I didn't want these to be a problem to these kids. But they were right, how I could be here when the movie is still on and I'm going to be somewhere in the movie? It doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense at all.

Maybe I'll just magically reappear back to the world I once lived in. I mean, it happened the same way I came here, so would be logical that I would go back home the same way?

But what would they think if I left back home? I know they'll be upset, that's for sure. I looked at Crystal and Stray with a worried look. How would they cope if I left them forcefully?

"Otto? Are you okay buddy?" Lizzie asked me, noticing my concerned look. I nervously laughed.

"Yeah, I'm okay..."

But if I am to stay here, am I forced to hide myself for the rest of my life with kids that looked up at me as a fictional hero? Will I get to be the brilliant scientist I once was again, back in my old world? Do I even want to be a scientist anymore? Don't forget, I have failed my experiments before...

...but that was because I was supposed to. That was how I was created in the first place. But then, if I was made to fail my science projects and I already succeeded in it, then what is my purpose here, in this world? To stay and play video games with these kids? I need to go out there and find out why I was here in the first place.

"Let's play checkers!" Crystal announced, dropping 2 or 3 checker boards to the floor.

"Yeah, let's hold a tournament!" Charles replied.

"What's going to be the prize?" Stray asked.

"Uh, how about the last orange soda?" Crystal said, taking the last soda pop from the refrigerator. Then we got ourselves busy in checkers.

"Hey, Otto, what is your favorite color?" Lizzie asked me while we played against each other.

"Um...I don't have a favorite color." I was struggling in this game. Lizzie is a tough opponent.

"If you do have a favorite color, what would it be?"

"I dunno, black maybe."

"Then that is your favorite color then." I moved my black checker piece with an annoyed look.

Lizzie's large grin planted her face, and that checker piece of mine was jumped.

"Uh!" I gasped out. Lizzie was laughing crazily.

"Otto, what's your favorite food?"

"Anything."

"Anything? Would you eat an octopus?"

"I guess so."

"That's so cannibal like."

"Ha ha, very funny." I said to Lizzie sarcastically.

"Do you like to eat bugs? People in china eat bugs."

"I guess, depends if it was the last thing on Earth I have to eat."

"What about slugs? Do you like to eat them too?"

"Comparing to bugs, that would be nasty."

"Do you like to eat them though?"

"Now, why would I like to eat them if I said it was nasty?"

"Hey, I said the same thing about lasagna and it still tastes good."

"Be quiet."

"What's your lucky number?"

"Shut up."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Shut up."

"What's your favorite music group? Oh yeah I forgot, you don't have one here."

"Shut up."

"Do you like sci-fi?"

"Shut up."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Shut up."

Each time she asks me a question, I get annoyed, but I was very patient. I have Alpha and Beta do all the thinking for me.

**Gods, all she do is ask!** Gammy said.

_Tell me about it._ I sighed in my head.

"Hey, Stray? Did we tell ya? The tentacles have their own names." I began to say.

"Do you like-- huh? They have names?! That's cool. What are their names?"

"Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma. Otherwise known as Albany, Beck, Dally, and Gammy." for every name I say, I point to them. "Its written in their arms if you forget."

"Awesome!"

When the tourney was over (Lizzie won the soda pop), we were all tired, so we rested on the couch and watched adult swim until our eyes tire.

* * *

"Rock, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. All of our crew's gone. Put to prison."

"Come on man! You're always the one with a plan!"

"I know! I know! I'm thinkin'."

It was dark. Two different men wearing black trench coats sat in a dark room that looked more of an apartment front room. They looked annoyed, and upset. Sacks of money rested behind them as they sat in a chair. Black masks rested on the couch. They're criminals.

"Hey guys, I think I have thought of something." Another one of the men came in from another dark room. "What is the very thing that police care about?"

"Money?"

"No, something other than that."

"I don't know...money?"

"No! Kids, goddammit! Kids! They say they care the freak about them, most of our tax money are transmitted to them in schools."

"So? What do they have to do with our crew locked up and the robbery?"

"I'll tell you—" The man whispered in both of the men's ears. They smirked at what they heard.

* * *

To be continued...

Next: One week

Sorry if this was short. You know what? I hate to say this but...we're almost done. We're in the middle. But don't fret, there are sequels coming up and one-shots and songfics...you know what. I think I'm going to have fun with this project.

Like I said, Greenie's (green goblin) not going to be in this fic or maybe the fic after this. But he's going to be a main problem in the future, and I'll might as well surprise you later on. You'll see. I'm having this planned out. But its going out slowly.


	18. Monday

Chapter 18- Monday

Sunday was...I guess boring. We didn't do anything today, though we could've done at least something. They don't go to church much, they say, and cartoons doesn't come on much on Sundays as it was on Saturdays. They don't even bother to get dressed. So we pretty much treated it a rainy day. And it wasn't even cold outside.

"Come on! Let's play outside!" I motioned the kids outside. They all (except Lizzie) moaned and looked at me weird.

"What is there to do?"

"You know well! Basketball, soccer, picnic, camping, outside stuff!" I snapped. I maybe an inside person too, but I refuse for these kids to go out around like this, not getting their sunshine and exercise. "Besides, it's pretty outside."

"That's something mom would say," Charles said.

"Okay fine. It's beautiful outside."

"What do you expect? Rosie tore up my soccer ball and my basketball needs some air. People are occupying the tennis court and the park outside." Crystal said.

"Hey, is a recreational center nearby? We could go there." I was determined to get them out the house. I don't want to be locked up for too long.

"Okay, that's cool, I wouldn't mind." Lizzie said.

The kids just moaned and got up to get dressed. I mentally celebrated for a successful persuasion.

* * *

"Okay guys," a blonde man began to say, in a roomful of 20 other men. They were all sitting in a bunch of tables and chairs, each either smoking, laying cards, or just drinking. There was a mixture of Blacks, whites, and Hispanics, but they were all in gang-related material. They all turned their attention to the blonde guy in a black trenchcoat.

"Most of our crew's locked up. Like dogs. Want to help us bring them back, you'll have to help us."

They immediately looked among each other and all agreed.

* * *

"Otto! Watch out!" Charles screamed.

"Huh?" A basketball flew to my face, and I didn't have enough time to defend myself. "Ow! Dammit!"

"Sorry Otto!" He laughed but apologized and took the ball to throw it at Sean to play basketball.

I held my nose painfully and tried to check if it was bleeding. Nope. "Damn right you are! That hurts!"

**_Can we give them revenge dad?_** Gammy asked. All four tentacles hid underneath my sweatshirt I wore yesterday.

_Yeah, how about a prank when we get home_? I thought.

Crystal and Lizzie both giggled, each hiding their mouths from behind their playing cards.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want! How would you like it if a basketball landed in your face?" I said it in a sarcastic manner. They were still giggling. "Crystal? Pick a card."

Crystal reached her hand at my playing hand and slowly moved it from left to right, trying to choose my card.

Unfortunately, she took my ace. Damn.

She knows that I had an upset look, since she was snickering madly. "Hey, wanna play some ping-pong after this?" She asked. Lizzie and I shrugged.

* * *

(My POV)

We played at the Rec. center all day, and I guess that filled the bored space on this Sunday.

Luckily, nobody here recognized Otto. Thank god. No need to start chaos here.

That night, we had to go to bed early, since school starts tomorrow. No more spring break. And I must say it was the best spring break I've ever had. I'm just surprised Otto is still here. I guess it was impossible for it to be a dream so far.

Lizzie, who slept in the living room's futon, gets to switch places with Otto tonight. We all packed our homework and school stuff, and we had to get our clothes out for tomorrow. Rosie slept with Charles on the top bunk of the bed, so she wouldn't disturb Lizzie the next morning and wake her up like she did this morning.

But then, our final thoughts and worry came to conclude: what will Otto do?

"Well, duh, I'll be home out there doing something," he said, "taking care of the dog and stuff. Maybe I'll look for a part time job or something. I'll be alright. I won't burn the house down."

* * *

"Lizzie!" Amber ran and gave her a friendly hug. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"Hey Amber!" I grinned.

We're at school (duh), in the 8th grade hallways. Lizzie wore an Evanescence T-shirt and blue tight girl pants. I'm currently wearing my athletics uniform, but for the rest of the day I'll wear red boy pants and my Dragonball Z red T-shirt. Amber's wearing a large green and red sweater with brown tight girl pants.

"How's the break? Home was boring without you!" Amber smiled.

"Nah, It's alright! Lizzie stayed at my house for a while."

"Oh my god! Freddy Kruger!" a voice cheered from behind. It was Alice, the girl with the top funny hat.

"He he, one, two Freddy's coming for you..." Amber began to sing.

"Is it me or is this turning into a costume party?" I said, giggling.

"Yup, Cat in the hat and Freddy Kruger," Lizzie said.

"Oh, did she tell you? Lizzie says that Otto lives in your house!" Alice replied.

I made a nervous laughter. "I guess so...no, really, somebody did move into my house." I decided to bend the truth alittle.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Otto."

Both Amber and Alice laughed hard. I couldn't blame them, this is really farfetched. But it isn't.

"Where is Elsie?" I asked.

"She's here, probably in class by now...holy shit! The bell's gonna ring!"

We each rushed to our first period class, which mine is Athletics.

* * *

To be continued...

Next: Grow up!

Oops! I forgot to answer the reviews from the last chapter! Here ya go:

**Stray the Metallic Imp:** O.O I've forgotten to read your discription first! Anywho, let's just say it was annoying in Otto's point of view. You were just in curiousity since you had these questions bottled up inside...besides what would you do if you're playing checkers with Doctor Octopus and is on the winning side? Stay in the winning side of course! PS: Gods, if I actually met you, I would be like, "Don't kill her!" Sorry if I mentioned that! you must be really scared. I'm scared too. Surgery sounds like a really scary thing.

**Madd Hatter**: Goblin's your second fav villian OF THE WEEK? Lol! Nah, I won't do a real world fic for Goblie, I think one for Otto's enough already...but I'm thinking of writing a fanfiction-fanfiction if you get my drift.

**Gab**: Ivo isn't Eggy's real first name?! It's Julian?!!?!! How could I not know that?!?!? I think I'll email ya a link to my favorite sprite comic sites for Sonic (just as a birthday gift :P) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Mine's in december (whines)

**anacsadder:** Um okay, you have a soft side for kittens (not normal) and you like gore and stuff (normal) Okay, now I AM wierd. I'm probably sugar-high now. No, I'm getting a headache....

**Anonymous-cat**: Lol! Otto acting as himself (that's not gonna happen) that's cute!

** samus20018: **Damn. Why is it always the reviewers that think of something first? (Actually I had the Otto meet Alfred lingo floating around my head for some time now...)

**Shadow Fox Forever:** Cool, I'll send ya an email. But not right now but I will (I'd love to chat with you)

**Everyone else that has been reviewing in the past but is not reviewing now or just not coming here: **HEEELLOOOOOOO?! Am I alone in this universe? You don't have to review or ever, but I'm glad you're reading this fic or not posting meanie comments (grins childishly)

Okay, I'll just shut up now. Go on with your life.


	19. Grow up!

Chapter 19- Grow up

I guess it is possible to say that I was staring at Rosie the dog for a half an hour. There was nothing else to do that I could gather, even though there are tons of movies and tons of books I have never read or heard of that I can watch or read. Staying inside an empty house without the kids get boring, and I only have Rosie for company. She kept staring back, looking cautious and wagging her tail, waiting for a movement to take place. The tentacles each stare back at Rosie, playing her game. This happened for as long as it could get.

"Do you want to go outside?" I asked to the dog suddenly. The puppy then jumped up at me and began to lick my face clean. I tried to push her away. "Alright! Alright! We'll go out in a walk."

I stood up and searched the house for her dog leash, then put on my day clothes and my now sewn up and clean trenchcoat. Next, I searched the house for their spare key they had.

* * *

"Hey, Elsie!" Lizzie said during lunch. Everybody in the table is eating burgers. "Otto is real!"

"Yeah, I heard you. Otto is real." Elsie said, giggling.

"No, she's right Elsie." I said.

"Would you drop that subject already?!" Amber said, feeling annoyed. "You guys been saying he's real all day long! I know we're crazy about Otto, but even a dumbass would know that he doesn't exist!"

"Um...is there something below 'dumbass'?" I asked.

Amber pushed me kiddingly and went back to her lunch. "Can I have your ketchup?"

"Here," I gave her one of those packet thingys. "I don't want it."

We're having lunch, in these round tables with nine chairs that could surround it. Me, Lizzie, Elsie, Alice, and Amber are the only ones sitting in our table, in a cafeteria with other 8th graders in the other round tables.

We'd sometimes bring Spiderman comics or spiral notebooks with us to lunch, something to do while we eat and talk. Sometimes we'd ask each other ideas for our fanfictions, other times we'd let each other read whatever we wrote on the notebooks.

Sometimes we'd talk about Otto or Spiderman 3 or Alfred Molina, or even Spiderman in endless conversations. Other times we'd talk about how school is dumb and not dumb at the same time, or pretend how Spidey and Otto would kick butt and fight in the cafeteria, showing off and stuff. Like Maybe beating up the bullies or the jerks that makes fun of us for liking Spiderman and Doc Ock.

"But let's say this," Alice began to say, "If you guys are telling the truth, about how Otto is real, just think about what the world will think. They'll go crazy! And not to mention that us fangirls will be dying for a date with him."

We laughed. "Yeah, and he'll go insane because we're the only beings out there that he cannot be a match against!" Elsie said.

"Hey Liz, when are you going to post another one of those 'Mishaps of Otto and Jet'? I mean in a way, its funny!" Amber asked. Lizzie shrugged.

"I'm thinkin' of something. Give me a break."

"Hey! Quit stealing my fries! You got your own!" Alice cried.

"Mmm...I love fries..." I teased, eating another one of Alice's fries.

"How's the spring break?" Amber asks us.

"It's alright." We all answered. But in my mind, I say that it was a weird experience.

* * *

"Ay! Senor! " a Mexican guy called to me. He wore summer clothes and was sweating, and he was pushing this strange cart with words in Spanish labeling it. I turned to the guy, still holding Rosie by the leash.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Want some ice cream?" He took out a chocolate ice cream sandwich.

I lifted an eyebrow. What kind of service is this?

* * *

Amber, Elsie, and me passed notes in science class. We know we should pay attention, but Mr. B is boring and boring and we couldn't pay enough attention to someone who speaks in a monotone voice. Otto would probably be disappointed in us for not paying attention.

**Otto is hot!** (me)

I know Cris, I know. (Elsie)

**No really! And he likes to play Yu-Gi-Oh, and his favorite card is Machine King!**

All this cartoon stuff is making your head spin he he! (Amber)

**Hey, did you read that comic for when Otto gulps died?**

_No, not that I gather._

**You're kidding! Otto performed CPR on Peter because he was dying of Vulture's poison!**

_Did he do mouth-to-mouth or just pushing by the chest?_

**Mouth.**

Ew! We already have Lizzie! We don't need another one!

**Hey, it was a joke, okay? But he did mouthed Peter though...**

_Why are U guys keep saying that Otto exist? Do you expect us to believe that?_

**I guess so...but then, no we don't really expect you to believe that.**

If Otto is real, you must be really lucky. Is this guy that moved in cute? Or just another one of **your moms bf?**

**He's cute, I guess you can say that, but he isn't one of my mom's boyfriends.**

_How old is he?_

**36**

_Think we should meet him some time?_

I looked at Amber and thought about it.

**Well I guess so, if you want to meet him...I mean, I'm sure you'd die to meet Otto!**

You need to learn to grow up!

_Yeah, you need some reality check._

Amber and Elsie laughed. I sigh. They'll never believe me.

To be continued...

* * *

I scream, you scream, we scream ice cream!

Bet you can figure out what the next chappie is about? Sorry if this was short, school gets in a way. I want to submit something, if you get my drift. Thanx for reviews every-1!

PS: And yes, I always manage to steal someone's fries one way or another. I can't help it if it tastes good! Mmmm...fries...


	20. You scream I scream Ice cream!

Chapter 20- I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!

My last period was English, and we didn't do much but to read. I guess Mrs. H doesn't have much assignments for us. But while the class read, I wrote on my notebook, trying to think up a new fanfic. Mrs. H doesn't notice, since her nose is always stuck on her book. You could blow everything up around her and she wouldn't notice.

I try and think of what to write, finding that I wanted to write something of an adventure of Otto and me. Except, we didn't have much adventures the begin with, we just hung out and did regular things together. I guess that is okay, I've always wanted to hang out with him anyway. But an adventure sound nice though...

When the bell rang, ending the day, I picked up my stuff and left to my locker. Alice is the only of the gang who's locker is close to mine, and I guess that is cool with that.

"Hey, you're walking home?" Alice asked.

"Duh! Don't I always walk home?" I replied.

When we packed our stuff, Alice and me met with the others at the front doors and we escaped school altogether, talking in endless conversations of how cute Otto could be and who would be the next Spiderman bad guy.

"I don't want it to be the green goblin again," I said, "I get annoyed all the time by him."

"I sure wished they didn't let Otto die in the end, or make it look like it. Everybody loves him, he's one of Spiderman's greatest enemies. They can't kill him like that." Amber sighed.

"Well, life suck sometimes. Thank god for fanfictions though!" Alice pointed out.

"Do you think it's going to be Curt Connors, AKA the Lizard, in the next movie? If they resurrect Otto, they could have him join forces with Spiderman or something, to save Curt. I mean, they can't have him like too much of a bad guy. Otto's too nice for that." Elsie said.

While we walked towards the crosswalk, some guy who's probably Mexican is pushing those funny Mexican ice cream carts again, selling chips and ice cream. I rarely brought stuff from them, whenever its so hot that I needed something cool.

The funny thing is, the guy that's pushing those carts is wearing a trenchcoat, and a brown hat to hide his head. The guy looked familiar...too familiar...even though he is wearing a goatee.

"Hey, Latino!" Amber called to the guy waving a dollar, "I want some ice cream!"

Amber waved her dollar in the air, and Alice playfully tried to grab her dollar.

"Hey! Quit it!" Amber cried, chasing Alice around the school grounds trying to get her dollar back. Alice giggled, until her hat fell off, and Amber then took her hat instead.

"Give me back my favorite hat!" It was Alice's turn to chase Amber around. We watched in amusement.

"Wow, all this energy taken off for ice cream." I said. Lizzie and Elsie nodded.

But the Mexican guy, on the other hand, crossed the crosswalk in a hurry and excitement, and right then, I could hear that handsome masculine voice, "Crystal!"

I froze as the baby hair in the back of my neck rose. I knew that voice! And better yet, his figure's body shape was all too familiar...

"Otto!" I whispered fiercely to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a job, isn't that great?" He exclaimed. "I'm selling ice cream for now on! But it requires a lot of walking, but I need the exercise anyway."

"Otto?" Lizzie asked, astonished. Amber, Alice, and Elsie all turned to Otto, puzzled.

"You know this guy?" Amber was the first to ask.

"Uh..." we didn't know what to say.

"You said you wanted ice cream right? Here you go!" Otto opened his cart for Amber to pick an ice cream. Alice and Elsie did the same, and Lizzie didn't want one and I didn't have any money.

When everyone paid up, Otto leaned down and muttered a whisper, "I go home by 6. I won't be long then."

I nodded, but still put on a strange look, as Otto travel through the school grounds, selling ice cream to the kids that wanted some. Funny, an ex-scientist taken a job as some guy who walk around town selling ice cream, and doesn't mind it. At least it gives Otto something to do.

Giving a small smile, I pushed the button on the crosslight to go across the street with the rest of the gang, since we all decided to forget that 'guy' and go off by the café to hang out.

* * *

To be continued...

The evil Plot

Muhahahahahaha!!! I have turned evil! I made this chapter very short! I am evil!!!!!

Okay, maybe I'm not, but school is giving me lots of work, and I'm trying to do at least something!

Okay, see ya, I'll stop talking now.


	21. And so it begins

Chapter 21- And so it begins...

The rest of the week repeats of what happened on Monday. Same old stuff in education, same old conversations and gossip at lunch, same old routines, nothing new.

Everyday, we keep telling the rest of the gang that Otto is real, but they thought we were just kidding or ticking them off. But it doesn't matter. We're a bunch of girls who likes Otto or at least someone from Spiderman.

And everyday, Otto would come and visit after school wearing his trenchcoat and pushing an ice cream cart, selling kids ice cream or chips.

And he would tell me that he would come home by 6, in time for dinner. I was surprised at first, but by the time he went home, but we didn't make a big of a deal. Otto didn't shave that morning, which is why he has a goatee on, and he's still a grown man that needs to make a living.

"I wonder why you didn't want any ice cream?" he asked me this Tuesday. I shugged.

"I didn't have any money?" I replied. He took it up and understood.

* * *

"Okay, fellas, you know the drill. Here's the plan." That same guy in the trenchcoat said in a crowd of thugs. They're going to do something that's unlawful, and it takes a lot of planning, especially with a plan like this.

The guy gulped and took out a local map of a local school...

"Alright," he said, pointing around the map, "here's what we're going to do."

Can you guess what's going to happen? You'll find out soon enough...

* * *

On the Friday morning of that same week Otto was here, I was awaken by a sweet aroma of pancakes. I immediately got up from my bed, since I was real hungry, and I began to put on my slippers and make up my bed.

When I got into the kitchen, everyone was awake, all surprised to see that the person cooking up breakfast was mom, it was Otto!

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" He said when I walked in.

It's a really neat trick, Otto had all four of the tentacles fix us our plates. Otto did the batter and flipped the pancakes and Dally got out plates for everyone and made orange juice for everyone, including for Otto. Gammy made scrambled eggs and passed it out to every plate, and Albany put syrup and Beck put butter on the pancakes once they were on the plates.

And Otto looks like he has spent time on them, because the kitchen was a mess, and Otto was covered in pancake batter. I began to giggle.

"Geez, Otto, no need to turn into a gourmet chef here." I said.

"Well, I didn't know how to cook pancakes, until your mother woke up and saw the mess I made, and gave me a few pointers. Do they look okay?" some of them were beautifully made, some made my mouth water, and just some were burnt. Otto pretty much gave each of us a combination of all three.

"Um...okay, yummy." I, for some reason, said it in a way I never meant to, but I was really eager to try something Otto made. Unfortunately, he was not convinced.

"Whatever you don't eat, give them to me." He said nervously. But when it cam out, it wasn't right, the way it was said, and Charles and me laughed.

"Otto! I-it's fine! I mean it! Besides, I hate to waste food, since I know that someday this world will run out of food..."

For the rest of the morning, I did my regular routine, get up, eat breakfast, get dressed, brush hair, brush teeth, pack school stuff up, watch a little TV, get to the car, etc. Otto said he was off today, since he said that he was sharing his ice cream cart with the first guy he spoke to.

"When I met him, I asked him where he got the job, and he told me," Otto said earlier this week. "But when I was going to sign up, it was required that I have a high school diploma for a full-time job, and I acted as if I needed the money real bad. This guy that explained to me offered that if I do most of the week, we could split the paycheck in half, and he could do the weekends."

Mom offered Otto all our allowance money if he cleaned the house whenever he get bored in the house, and at first I objected, but I didn't really care, because I'm waiting until high school where I could get a job.

* * *

When I got to school, I met off with the gang in the hallways, as usual.

"What's up guys. Guess what? Otto is hot!" I said, opening my locker.

"If I had a quarter for every time I heard that, I'd be rich," Amber said, grinning.

"Heh, I wonder what would happen if Electro fights Doctor Octopus?" I said, getting my stuff out my locker.

"No, picture this--- Electro wearing the tentacles!" We both giggled at the thought.

"No, how about Spiderman, with the tentacles!" Alice and Lizzie joined the conversation. We all laughed.

"Yea, I could picture what Jameson would put in the Daily Bugle's headlines, 'Menace really looks like a spider! Was added 4 more extra arms!'"

And we were kidding, just like what friends mostly do. Just like what our classmates do. Just like what the cheerleaders do with each other or the nerds do with each other or what jocks do with each other or even the higher level A students do with each other.

We're a colorful group, really, because I'm a jock, Amber's the A student, Lizzie's the gothic-type, Elise's the jewel magnet (well, you did say you wear lots of jewelry...), and Alice is just...Alice, herself wearing funny top-hats to school.

And we all have something in common, we all like to go to and read or write fanfics of the Spiderman universe. Some of us are real big fans of Otto himself.

And I was graceful, because not too long ago, I was hanging out with crowds that aren't even interested of the red and blue tights superhero.

* * *

I didn't hav ethe whole gang with me in ll my classes. I have some in different other classes, but not altogether. We all had each other in lunch, but other than that, I have them all in history.

We're doing this history research project on World War II, and the class was in the computer lab, researching useless information, when we already studied it in the 5th and 6th grade.

The 8th grade computer lab was separated in two rooms, one for each classes. We're in the far room, the one away from the school but close to the windows and outside.

We sat next to each other in the computer lab, and even though we weren't supposed to, we went to fanfiction dot net and read up a couple of stories. We even entered our Chatroom. We had our fun, until Ms. H, the history teacher, got us busted and we went straight back to work.

"This suck," Lizzie said, "I wished they had something like study hall or something, where we could have our fun in the computer during school."

"I think they have something like that in High school, do they?" I asked. They all shrugged.

And while we work, I didn't feel like doing my work for some reason (its unusual), and I couldn't help but utter a small sketch of Otto on my notebook paper and watch the outside window in a bored position. But as I notice as busy cars travel through the busy street outside, I saw that 4-5 dirty minibuses enter the school grounds, going in opposite directions...

* * *

The guy in the trenchcoat got out the minibus, armed with a rifle, as soon as the minibus parked. He and a small group of his followers entered the school, each holding guns. You'll find that the guy is familiar, him with blonde yellow hair and dark freckles.

If you look closely, even if you never saw him before wearing a trenchcoat, you'll find that he has something to do with Spiderman...yet, he doesn't even remember if he had a past encounter with the webhead.

He and the guys aimed each staff member and kid in sight, and the other 4 minibuses that housed other thugs covered every other exit, and then pretty soon, the whole school is on crisis...

"W-what do you want?" The principal asked, stuttering.

He looked at her eye-to-eye. "A phone."

The principal, in fear, gave the guy the phone, and he dialed a number in it. As soon as the receiver picked it up, and you could hear a female voice from the other end, "911?"

"Ma'am, I would like to say that me and my buddies are holding a whole school down the line," he said with a sly smirk, "and we promise not to harm a hair on these innocent kiddies if you make the deal."

To be continued...

* * *

Next: Session

sorry if it was short! (Blame school)

Can you guess who this guy is? I read him up in my new Spiderman ultimate guide, and he had played an important but short part that made a huge turn point to Peter's life. Take this as a hint.

And can you guess where I got the school raid idea from? If you guessed right, I would like to say that this plot is a dedication for all those sacrificed in that Russian school. This is my take on what would happen if Otto knew one of them and was held captive. I dunno, if you think the plot's pathetic, you tell me. I'll promise a bloody chapter if you like.

And I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. For the past weekends, I've been dead. But I'm ressurected to write some more! (Man, these days, everyone's not posting as fast as they use to!)

And Stray, when you tried and give me your email address, the thing won't show up. It wasn't the typo, it's that they won't allow links in the fics or reviews. Is it yahoo, msn, or whatever? But if you want to ask me a question, go ahead and use the email that was given in my bio. :P

I'm shutting up now. Zip it. (Zips lip)


	22. Session

I'm a big idiot. I've worked on this chapter all week trying not be make it much of a Mary-sue, and I'll be damned if people just scoff and say 'pathetic'. He he, at least I think it is. Oh well. Just one stupid chapter to get to the conclusions that been in my head for a long time. Have a happy reading!

(At least it is kinda fun writing it...)

Chapter 22- Session

(This chapter takes in part of the Linkin Park lyric-less song, 'Session' of the Meteora album. If you read it and memorized what happened, and listened to the music, it'll be like lyric-less song background)

Oh. My. God. I've heard of school attacks, but I never knew that this would happen. I never knew my school would be a victim...

Everyone in the computer lab panicked by the time a hood came in holding a rifle. He spoke dirty and told us to stay on the ground or else he'll kill us. We all did what we were told. I was scared stiff.

"Oh god...!" whispered Elsie. He face was pale.

"What the hell is this?" Amber whispered back, frightened. This is one of those times when I wished that Spiderman, or at least Otto freakin' Octavius would come and save us.

"I'm too young to die!" Ms. H cried. Her voice chirped so light, I would've laughed if the situation wasn't serious.

The guy held everyone at gunpoint and told them to shut up. "I've enough bitchin' for today!"

I wanted Otto to come, but Dammit...I wish he'd knew this guy and possibly many others would come, or else he'll kick their ass.

The cops'll come, and maybe the SWAT team will...but then I was reminded that Russian attack, and I knew some of us would get killed. Besides, I strongly believe that some cops aren't trusting.

Dammit Otto! If I die or anyone else, what would happen? Would you mourn? I know my family and distant friends will, as I cared for them all and they cared for me. But now, at situation like this, I kept thinking about Otto, wishing he was here and kicking butt and just wishing that I could play video games with him one last time...

...and maybe have another bowl of chocolate ice cream...

What are you thinking about Crystal?! I thought. There is no time for food! But of course, every time I'm freaked out, I always aim for sweet stuff.

"Otto..." I whispered. "Lizzie, Otto could come here and rescue us!"

"Are you out of your nuts?!" Alice said. "This is no time to jump into pretending! Otto is not real!"

"But what if he is?" Amber cried, she was desperate for this guy to put that gun from her direction. "I mean, they've been saying it over and over all though the week. If Otto is real, I'm willing to take chances."

"Anybody got a cell phone?" Lizzie asked.

"I got one, but I left it in my locker..." Elsie replied.

"What's your locker number and combination?" I asked, quietly slipping a piece of paper from my binder and my pinpoint pin.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?!" Amber asked.

"That's suicide!" Alice argued.

"Well, then, help me them. Distract them or whatever. I can run really fast, I even once saw this program on safety of chances of missing gunshots."

"But, they'll shoot you! For Christ's sake, they have rifles!" Elsie replied.

"Oh well, if Otto finds out, I know for sure he'll be pissed. Tell me your locker number, Elsie."

Elise was quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure if giving me her locker combination would be a good thing...

"121. Five-fifteen-oh." She answered.

"Okay." I recorded it.

"But what are we going to do? If you just run from here, they'll shoot you there in the spot."

"I got an idea," Lizzie spoke up, "see that fire alarm up there? We could pull it, and it'll distract them big time since the alarm is loud enough to burst your eardrums."

"Yeah," Amber began to say and turn to the whole class. I'm surprised that the guy with the rifle wasn't listening. "And you guys throw stuff at this bastard and we'll escape to get a cell phone to call the cops."

The whole class looked like they agree, but they didn't want to do it. They were too scared.

"Come on guys! I know this is a suicide mission, but at least we tried! Don't you remember Mrs. G telling us to write a journal response on that school attack in Russia? Do you want to end up like them?" Lizzie said to the class. The taller, tougher guys found the courage to agree.

"You guys throw heavy stuff like the computer stuff and you girls throw the binders and even chairs. Got that? And while the chaos was going, we'll slip through and run like hell, and find some help. Savvy?" I said.

So that was the plan. But the big problem was, we had to find a perfect timing. We had to wait until the guy loses eye contact on us, and we'll have the football guys tackle and try and grab the rifle away...

* * *

"Now sir, I want you to stop your doings of holding the whole middle school captive and come and discuss with us. We don't want any children getting hurt." The cops were already been outside, but they were too chicken to come in. They didn't want any risks or injuries to be made. The squad leader held a megaphone, and the guy in the trenchcoat replied in the school's megaphone.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. We have a request for you to make, and if you don't do it," The guy said, pulling a poor 6th grader in, "the little guy gets it. And if you fail to do it the second time, so does the whole school."

The cops gulped; this is a hard decision. The whole police squad had the school surrounded, and yet they're too afraid to burst in.

The guy smirked. Just the way he wanted. Not too long ago he was a burglar, he stole money from a wrestling-money who-what-is-it. But now, his criminal ways have grew larger, and he gained a whole lot of attention.

* * *

When the sucker finally turned his stupid head from us to talk to a friend of his, Amber pulled the fire alarm, and sure enough, it distracted them. They dropped their guns (but still wore them) and immediately covered their ears, and one of them tried cussing in Spanish.

And we did what we planned. We had the guys tackle 'em and the girls throwing crap at them. Me, Lizzie, Amber, and Alice made a run for it, as Elsie had a couple of other guys throw the most expensive school computers money can buy out the window. (O.o) Those kids started running outside like hell.

"Oh gods! Just like that army video game!" Amber shouted in fear. We kept running. We've reached to the part where there is a shortcut to Elsie's locker or a longway. We took the shortcut.

"No, more like James Bond! Without the gadgets though..." Then, Elsie gasped as 3 other Spanish thugs make a run for us, and we ran through the other hallway, to the long way. The thugs started shooting, but they kept missing. This ain't no stuntwork.

We turned a corner out of the thug's view.

"Let's split up!" Lizzie cried. "We're too close a target here!" she said it in a tone that's telling me she had other thoughts.

I didn't hear them say "Over there" when they all ran towards the restroom, but I kept running straight ahead. I stopped when a black guy and white guy was about to turn their heads to my direction. I was in fear, I began to run back wards, now knowing that the Spanish thugs could appear with their guns any minute if I jumped to the restroom. I was so shocked in fear, I thought it was it, but I tried and take chances to see if a locker behind me would miraculously open.

This hallway is where most lockers where first build, and the school never bothered to remake them. I thought maybe one of them was broken that it could actually open...oh, don't fail me now...

It opened. A tall and old locker.

Opened.

In time.

I hurriedly hid in and shut it. The thugs heard the sound and knew that I was in one of the lockers, but they didn't know which.

As weird and as strange as it is, there was a skateboard in the locker. I knew how to ride a skateboard even though I never owned one... this could give me a shortcut...

"Where did she go!" the thugs say.

"Keep looking!"

When the time was right, when three different thugs kept trying to open each locker and reached to mine, I burst open my locker and started racing on the skateboard, never looking back.

Some kids in the classrooms cheered, but I kept going. The teachers were concerned, but I kept going. Even the gang, who started throwing water balloons made from paper towels at the thugs, kept saying 'go'. Eventually, the more the thugs get pissed off, the closer my friends are to the exit to stay away from the mess.

I kept skateboarding lamely, seems like I forgotten how. I moved a corner.

I turned west.

I turned east.

I turned west again.

This time I turned south.

"This school is too damn big!" I muttered. Then I've reached the biggest hallway yet, the 8th grade hallway. I knew Elise's locker is somewhere in the center, and I hurriedly looked in between the numbers.

"128...126...125...123...121...121!" I hurriedly leaped to that locker and immediately opened it, almost missing it a first glance. I can't mess up.

Otto will play the hero. He'll save us. We're his faithful fans. We're his only friends. He'll save us. He's like a brother and a father to me for the past week. He'll save me. He'll save us...

I opened the locker! "God," I said, tearing open everything in Elsie's locker.

Found the cell phone. Bingo! I started dialing my home phone number. Thank god Otto had a break today.

* * *

Otto was playing with Rosie. The dog wrestled him and started nibbling his ear, and Otto kept tickling her and playing with her. He's bored in this house, and there was nothing left to do.

"Can't you believe it puppy?" He laughed. Puppy was Rosie's nickname. She'll only answer to that name.

"I've been childish for the past week. I was really out of character...did the kids really gotten beyond my head?"

The dog kept licking him in the face. He kept petting her.

**I have to agree father!** Alpha said. **You're a scientist, not a ten-year-old**!

**Well, it was fun to play with them for a while**! Gammy chirped.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree. Maybe it's the fact that they're like siblings to me...or maybe children to me. All of them. Sean, Charles, Lizzie, and even Crystal."

**We're your kids too**! Dally cried.

_I know you are. You're always my creations. You're always my children. They're like your siblings too._

**He he, Gammy likes to play with Sean!** Beck said.

**No, in fact, I think he likes Sean!** Dally teased.

**N-no! I don't like him that way!** Gammy protested. **I just like to play with him**!

**Would you three quit it?!** Albany said. **I'm trying to read!**

Otto turned around to Albany. "You're reading?"

Albany raised herself and changed a page. Of War and Peace. Alpha explained. Very interesting.

Otto raised a brow as the other tentacles giggled.

Then, the phone rang.

_BRRRIINNGG!!_

"Huh?" Otto got up and raced to the phone.

_Um...what should I say? What if it was a relative?_ He thought.

**Must be bill collector,** Beck thought, **families don't call during work times or school times do they?**

Otto looked in the caller ID. "Elise?"

**Answer it and say wrong number**! Dally said.

"Hello? Hollis residence..."

"O-otto?" it was crystal's voice.

"Crystal? What's wrong?"

"Our school is r-raided! Otto! Please, please, this is not a joke! You need to come to my school now! There are cops outside, but they don't want to risk any kids hurt! Otto, I need you okay?! So get your ass over here NOW!!!"

She hung up.

Otto looked at the phone. Is she serious?

"Let's go." He said, putting on his trenchcoat, "something tells me I won't be happy about this."

To be continued...

_

* * *

_

Bodies

Stupid chapter eh? I agree! But I couldn't think of another way to end this. But I can't believe some of you can't figure out how familiar this 'Boss' is! Its so simple!

Sorry to waste your time...trust me, you're in for a bloody episode next chapter!


	23. Bodies

Chapter 23- Bodies (Dedicated to Dave Williams, the lead singer of Drowning Pool, who died in 2002...at least that's what i've heard)

"There she is!" The thugs spotted me! Before I could get up, they caught me and kept dragging me to the principal's office. "Let me go!" I screamed.

At the principal's office, Lizzie, Amber, Elsie, and Alice were all in there, each held in gunpoint. They looked at me smiling at first, then mouthed, 'we tried.'

I mouthed to them, 'I called him. He's on his way.' The gang (except Lizzie) was each confused, and their moods raised even higher. They don't know if I was just telling the truth, or I've gone crazy. Lizzie grinned wide like a 5-year-old who just brought her favorite toy.

"Sir, we have a problem." One of the tall white thugs said in his 'walkie talkie'.

"I'll be over there." The walkie talkie responded.

I raised my brow. Is that their leader? Maybe...

* * *

The cops were outside, trying to make a big decision: do what they ask or offer some sacrifices? Those criminals they locked up were so hard to find, and they can't just let them go off doing whatever they want.

"Lieutenant Brown, should we call the SWAT?" Officer Bricken say.

The lieutenant sighed. "Yes, we have a crisis on our han---"

BOOM. BOOM. Sounds like an existing T-rex were heard. It came from the neighborhoods. The cops were shocked.

"What the Hell?!"

"What was that!"

Brown turned to the direction from which he first heard it.

BOOM. BOOM. There it goes again.

They didn't know where it came from but...

SWOOSH!

Something jumped fast, and it jumped from a nearby building to the top of the school. They couldn't see the figure, it moved so fast or their eyesight were slow.

"What was that?!" one of the officers said again.

Brown watched nervously at the top of the building, unsure of what to do. Then, a dark figure was seen, wearing a brown trenchcoat and metallic snake-like monsters came from behind him. Remember the feeling you had when you watched 'Signs' and you first saw the alien? That's the unsure feeling this cop felt.

"Jesus..." Bricken muttered, "It's the devil himself...!"

"F-fire!" Brown screamed to his squadrons after hearing that remark, "Fire, dammit, FIRE!"

They did what they were told. They started shooting, unsure what it is, but the figure pulled back deep through the school roof. And there goes the sounds again:

BOOM. BOOM.

"Sir..." Bricken said to the lieutenant, "do you know what the hell that was?"

"I don't know," he said, "but I have a strange feeling he came here for a reason." They're in for a big surprise...

* * *

"Okay, what was the problem?" Boss said, coming in the principal's office. The thugs pointed at me.

"These kids are a whole lot of damn trouble than they're worth," the big thug said, "they're really tricky."

"Really?" The Boss wore a trenchcoat and a robber mask. Hmm, picky. He looks like a normal robber, but something tells me he's different. He looks like he would kill me any second.

Oh god, I hope Otto would come here any second!

"Say kid," he said, "why won't you join us then we'll play if fair. No blood bath or nuthn'. Your friends'll be untouched."

I blinked, "You know, that sound stupid," I said to him sarcastically.

"Oh really?" he said. He took off his mask. Appears to be about in the 20s, he wore a nose-ring and has flamey and spikey hair with a bright yellow color. And he has cold black eyes. His hair was familiar...where do I remember?

Lizzie seem to know as well. "You killed Uncle Ben!" she pointed out.

Oh yeah! Now I remember! He's the first guy that Spiderman ever chased after a criminal!

"Who's uncle Ben?" said the guy (I'm going to call him Bob...'guy' and 'boss' is killing me)

"Um, r-remember that old guy you killed before hi-jacking an old car?" I said.

"How did you know that?" He asked. "I thought that was a dream!"

"Um..."

BOOM. BOOM. Then it started. That same 'incident', with the dinosaur sound effects.

Lizzie and I grinned childishly at our stunned friends and gave them a told-you-so look. They each flinched, not believing that they heard the familiar thunderous noise that they heard from the movie. Exactly from the movie.

Otto is coming. A little risky for attention though, but we'll need him real bad...

* * *

**_Let the bodies hit the floor..._**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor..._**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor..._**

Somewhere in through the school, in a corridor with about three different windows each on each side of the wall, about three different thugs held their rifles and eyed the ceiling. The whole school heard those thunderous noise, but they have no idea...

**_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!_**

...that the owner of that noise made a grand entrance through those windows.

It happened. Well, Chaos was what happened. You know, the usual, when there was lots of screaming and yelling and gunshots and blood and all kinds of mess? You get my drift.

If you didn't get the drift, then I guess you could picture that there was glass everywhere by those corridor windows, and two different mechanical robotic tentacles burst in and immediately killed the two of the three thugs by grabbing their necks and snapping it? The idea creeps you out eh? That's what I call bloody—and that's not the end of it!

The thugs started all the shootin' and they didn't know what to shoot at. They had bad aiming, because the first two tentacles, as known as Dally and Gammy, were unaffected.

Then the core of those tentacles just came in.

**_Beaten why for!_**

**_Can't take much more!_**

And Otto was not happy. You can't really see those evil brown eyes behind his favorite shades, but you can see those mean scowls made from his eyebrows. Albany and Beck moved really fast and blocked most of the bullets. Otto, or rather Ock, wasn't uneffected. Dally and Gammy raced up and kept beating up the close by thugs, either fatally wounding them or killing them. Both tentacles either used their blade to stab or just pushed them aside.

When they used the blade, blood spat out and painted all over the hallway and either tentacle.

Now, if you didn't get my second drift, maybe you should think about it and read again.

**_1-- nothing's wrong with me_**

**_2-- nothing's wrong with me_**

**_3-- nothing's wrong with me_**

**_4-- nothing's wrong with me!!_**

Otto kept walking slowly, peering through each classroom, looking for me. Most of the kids were scared, but some thought they just saw their angel or even Jesus, though Otto looked nothing like Christ. "Where's Crystal!" he kept asking them. They shugged, even the teachers.

**_1-- something's got to give_**

**_2-- something's got to give_**

**_3-- something's got to give now!!_**

When Otto got tired of asking the same questions, he kept yelling at each thug before hurting them, "Where's the girl?!"

They didn't answer. Otto was really furious, he doesn't know where his fan is. He doesn't know where his friends are. He became even more furious, not caring about anything until he finds a particular tomboyish 14-year-old who called him to come here.

A white thug came by. Dally went up and stabbed him through the eye, blood spitting everywhere.

A black thug came by. Beck went up and lifted him and threw him towards a locker, the guy making a dent on the locker.

A Hispanic thug came by. Gammy zoomed through and in a way, slapped him in the face.

A Chinese-like thug came by. Albany wrapped around him and smashed him to the wall.

Ock didn't care if these men are fatally injured or dead, but he never allows anyone to hold a school captive and held advantage over the young and innocent, especially a child that cares about him and is a fan of him.

Ock doesn't even care if he's committing sin as murder. He wants to see Lizzie and I safe, unharmed, untouched. He has lost things that mean a lot to him, and his faithful fans and this world are all that he has left.

**_Let the bodies hit the floor!_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor!_**

**_Let the bodies hit the flllooorrr!!!!_**

1 dead.

2 dead.

3 down.

4 down.

6 more coming in.

One by one, Ock kills or injures all the masked criminals, walking through the middle school.

_Where could Crystal be!_ He thought fiercely.

**Think pops, do you think Crystal must've fought her way to use a phone?** Beck said, before stabbing another man.

**Wait! Remember in the caller ID, there was a name "Elsie"?** Albany said. **Crystal must've used a cell phone. If she used a school phone, it would've said the school's name**.

_Yes! I'm getting what you're saying! Gammy, you're in charged with looking for an open locker_. Ock thought to Gamma.

**Yes daddy.**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor!_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor!_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor!_**

"Crystal! Crystal Hollis!" Ock kept yelling out. More thugs ran shooting, but in the end, dead.

He kept yelling out my name, and he doesn't get a response.

He kept walking through, reading the signs in the wall where the 8th grade hallway.

**What if she's caught?** Albany replied. **Do you think she's in the main office or something?**

Ock tried hard not to think about that. He continues to look for the open locker and yell out my name.

"Crystal!"

He passed through the computer lab I was in. My social studies teacher, who was still in there heard him call my name. Ms. H immediately answered Ock's cries. "She's in the main office!"

"In the office?" Ock asked, zooming up to her. He immediately knew her as a teacher rather than threat.

**Ha ha, told you so father.** Alpha said.

**None of this is funny. She could be hurt.** Ock thought back.

"Where's the office?" Ock asked, desperate. Ms. H was nervous, and couldn't find the words to give him directions.

"Here, homey," a Mexican 8th grader inside the computer lab said, giving Otto the fire alarm map was taken from the wall, "You're here. That's the office. Can you read it?"

Ock didn't bother to answer. He stared running, having Beck read and giving him instructions.

**To your right, pops! Now your left! Over there! No, the other way! Now to the left! No, the other left!**

_What do you mean 'the other left'!_ Otto snapped._ I have left, you have left1 I have right, you have right!_

**Over there! Is that the office? I think it is!**

Otto ran up the door way where Beck pointed to.

But the entrance marked "GYM".

"Gym?!"

**Oops...you had it upside down pops...**

Ock growled in frustration and depended on Albany this time.

**Ok father...over there!**

Ock started running and listening to Alpha's instructions, as more thugs came his way starting a bad shooting spree. Ock sighed. Time to be bloody again.

**_Push...me again!_**

**_This...is the end!_**

Sounds of explosions and gunshots were heard all across the school. Even it was heard in the from office. The thugs panicked, they never expected this. More and more started leaving the office to help the others.

Bob looked to his second in command. "What did these kids do?!"

"This girl was probably the cause of it. She ran to a locker and got a cell phone out."

"Who do you think she called?" the thug shrugged.

Bob got even more pissed. Two more thugs ran in.

"Sir, as stupid as it sounds, Doctor Octopus is on the loose! It's a massacre I tell ya, a bloody hood's massacre!"

Bob gritted his teeth. Just what he needs. A stupid fictional character to ruin everything. Now his friends aren't going to be free...

"Joe," Bob pointed to his second in command, "go get the rocket launchers and help them out for god's sakes!"

"Yes sir!" he ran off carrying a heavy gun. A rocket launcher. The same kind seen in army games...

I gasped. Otto is really going to get hurt!

"You two, get these girls and tie 'em up," he said to the two thugs, "except her."

We didn't go quietly. We kept screaming and yelling, and trying to grab hold of each other, not to part. Bob slapped my head.

"Okay, you bitch," he said, dragging me away. He's leading me to the 7th grade hallways.

"Let me go, you sonuvabitch!" I kept screaming.

"Who did you f-ing call huh?"

"Your mama!" I screamed. I spat at him and bit his hand. He screamed in pain and let go of me. I started running.

"Come back here!" He ran after me...

...but I turned a corner and bumped into someone else.

_**Skin against skin and**_

_**blood and bone!**_

It was a guy with funny looking blue eyes and stout chin. He had brown dark hair that lit through the light, and I couldn't see his face because he unblinded the window beside him, and the sun directly blinded me. He wore a black suit with black boots.

Even though I couldn't see him clearly, I can recognize his voice anywhere.

"Bob, you're pathetic. You can't handle Spiderman, that I can take, but you can't handle a little girl?" he said. His voice is so familiar...but how did he get here?

"Sorry sir."

"Don't screw this up, and I'll have your head. Understood?"

I gaped as Bob grabbed me. But I could hear the metallic footsteps of Otto Octavius a couple of classrooms away.

"OTTO!" I screamed.

"Don't mess this up Bob!" the guy said. He escaped out the window that blinded me.

"Yes sir!"

**_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_**

**_you wanted in and now you're here_**

Ock reached the main office. Nothing but weak secretaries and stupid principals. Damn, either they lied, or they moved somewhere else?

"OTTO!" Crystal?

"Coming!" Ock started running, following the sound.

Father! Look out! What is that?!

More thugs came by. One of this is holding a...large gun...

"Oh shit..." cursed Otto as 'Joe' lifted the heavy weapon and one of the thugs loaded it with a rocket.

Some kids are peeking through the window and all Otto worries about are their safety. Something's going to explode...

"Hit the deck!" He screamed and told them to duck tornado-warning style.

A rocket was launched and it headed straight for Otto!

_Oh gods, is it the end?_

**Pops! Your spider-sense is tingling!**

I'm not Spiderman you idiot!

**Remember what you read in the comics of how Goblin died!**

He dodged under and the rocket flew continuously, crashing and making an explosion in the boys bathroom.

Good thing that isn't a boy's classroom. He thought. Too late to think now, another rocket was being loaded.

**_You wanted in and now you're here_**

**_driven by hate and consumed by fear!_**

Otto sent Gammy up ahead as he ran to the thugs, and had her kill Joe right there in the spot before he pulls the trigger. Gunshots were fired, but they were blocked by the speed-as-sound force fields made by Beck and Albany. Dally and Gammy each took their guns away.

When they were weaponless, they turned to hand-to-hand combat, and some of them started yelling out karate cries. Before they fought, Otto smiled and turned to karate position.

"I know kung-fu," Otto smiled, saying a quote from The Matrix.

Then the thugs saw the tentacles hovering over air, and they immediately chickened out, running to the outside (and got caught by the cops). They can't fight hand-to-hand with a guy with 4 metal arms that took away their guns, and they don't want to die an idiot's death.

Otto smirked and dusted his hands. All in a day's work...but still one more thing.

He turned around to find me.

to be continued...

* * *

Next: I promise not to kill again

Thanks for reviewing! oh yeah:

**Anonymous-cat:** 3/4 of the school knows I love Otto and 2/4 knows about this website. What if they find out about this fic? they'll probably come whining to me and say "who did you kill?" so, you got me? Though, I have to agree, it'll be more interesting,,,


	24. I'll promise not to kill again

Chapter 24- I'll never kill again

Bob ran off seizing me by his pick-up truck outside, taping my mouth up and tying me up. His plans have been ruined by a...particular human octopus, who is a fictional character to the least. Gods, if ever, that is the most craziest thing ever. He failed his boss and he no other plan but to kidnap me instead.

But it won't be easy for him! I kept muffled screaming, and kicking and shoving the guy away.

"Let me go you ass!"

"Shut up!"

He threw me in the pick-up truck the moment Otto got into our view. I tried screaming for my idol, but couldn't scream out any words. He knew what I was trying to say, and wasn't too happy about that.

Bob panicked. In fact, this is worst than when he encountered Spiderman. He immediately threw open the door, hopped on, started the engine, and drove off in high speed. He didn't even bother to close the door.

He drove in fear, and Otto was much too fast for that.

"Sorry mister," Otto smirked, jumping on the truck. "But your car is breaking down!"

Alpha and Beta shot themselves down to the engine and Bob lost control of the car. The steering wheel immediately started twisting, and the only way that the truck stopped was when it...

BANG!!!

...crashed onto a tree by the football field. Otto jumped off the car and landed safely on the ground before it crashed. Gammy (I think) wrapped around me and pulled me out before Otto jumped off. He placed me down safely beside him and began untying me. He began to look to see if I'm hurt, like what a father would.

"Are you okay?" Otto said, worriedly.

"Um, yeah." I was kinda shaky. Never before have I ever felt such impact. It felt like a roller coaster ride. Otto's expression then turned to anger when he looked at my face and touched my cheek. "Ow!" It stung when he touched it. Bob slapped me.

"Come on out, son of a bitch," Otto grunted, bolting right up, having Dally reach into the truck to get the guy out, "Come on and fight like a man!"

The guy ran off like a coward. He started running in fear, tripping occasionally, but he kept running. Otto went after him. I tried to call after him.

"Otto! Wait!" He didn't hear me. I was aware that he probably was on a killing spree earlier, and I won't allow him to kill one more person. I ran after him. It wasn't long before Otto stopped and has Dally lift Bob up.

Otto had a look, a ferocious look that I have never witnessed ever since that train fight from the movie. And it scared me. I was spooked, Otto looked like he had a desire to kill, a desire for blood. He looked like he wanted to 'tear the flesh off his bones'.

This face wasn't the face of Otto Octavius, the same Otto I knew, this was the face of Doctor Octopus. Otto is not the bad guy. He can't be. He was created to be a villain, and his purpose is taking such effect. I had to stop it. I had to. I don't want him to hurt or kill anymore, and I know he is human enough to know that he was doing something wrong.

I've always knew that the arms were the source of Otto's 'evil', but now, it was just the villainy that was written all over his alter ego's name that is the source. Perhaps, it he was always Otto, he would be angry, but with no desire to...kill.

I ran faster. I screamed louder. I caught my breath while running; I never knew they could run that fast for that long. "Otto!" I yelled. "Stop!!"

Then he turned to me. I tripped over my shoes and landed softly over the wet, green grass. "Cris?" Otto zoomed over to me, Dally still holding Bob. He lifted me up with his flesh and blood hands. "Are you alright?" Otto said sympathetically, his face turned back into worry.

I looked at him scared at first. It took him aback, and I wanted to spread my emotion even more by crying. Instead, I held back all tears.

SLAP!

I slapped him instead.

"You...fool!" I screamed. Otto was confused, he held his red cheek. He couldn't talk, he was too shocked. "Otto! Damn it, why did you do that?! Why did you kill them?! They have never hurt anyone, and now you're just going to go off and kill those men!"

This made both of us quiet. Bob was trying to escape, but none of us cared. He couldn't escape Dally's grasp anyway. Albany, Beck, and Gammy raised over us in an act of confusion.

"I-I-I..."

"I-I-I my ass!" I snapped. "It's okay for you to save us, but was it necessary to go off and commit murder?! Damn, Otto! I know you know better than that! A humanitarian, a scientist...hell, even Einstein, if he had four mechanical arms behind his back, would know better! Otto! Your villain days are over! O-VER! You got that?!"

That gave him a wake up call.

Otto stared at me just good enough to gather what I've said. His mouth began to tremble and I sense that he was going to break down a sob sooner. I mentally kick myself that he was still emotionally messed up, even though our child-playing therapy stuff with him playing video games with us helped ease for a while.

I went up and hugged him. And I hugged him tight, tighter than the time when I first hugged him. He hugged back. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't think. I was scared and worried. You're all I have, except your brothers..."

"I forgive you Otto," I say, smiling. "Just promise you won't kill again. Okay?" I sounded like a daughter wanting a promise from her father.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

"Cross my heart and hope to die?"

"Yes. Cross my heart and hope to die."

And it was just like that. Otto is forgiven, I'm safe, we're all safe, and Bob is still under Dally's capture.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Otto asked, pointing to Bob.

I shugged. "I especially want him to apologize of course. Then we'll leave him to the police. Just like the way Spiderman would do."

"Like Spiderman?"

"Yup. From this point on, you're officially the Spiderman of the real world. Got it?"

Otto smiled. "Got it."

We all (All includes the tentacles) turned to Bob. He gulped.

"Apologize mister!" Otto said, like the way a teacher would to a 5 year old. "Or else, I'll beat it out of you!"

"S-sorry!!" That knocked him to his senses.

Otto did what I told him to do. He made Bob apologize, and he had Beck and Albany wrap him around with a torn-off picket fence.

"Well," Otto said, laying the guy down while the police come around, "look like my job here is done! Maybe I should be like Spiderman after all, make sure you give them this note."

He gave me a folded piece of paper.

"See ya tonight!" He saluted, running off.

"Bye Otto!" I yelled back.

The cops came back when Otto disappeared off my view.

I read the note:

_Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood, Doc Ock_

I smile. I love this guy.

To be continued...

* * *

Next: American Idiot

Guess what?!!!! Fic's finale next chappie!!!!! The story finally ended!!!!


	25. American Idiot

Chapter 25- American Idiot

"Crystal!!!!!!" Lizzie?

She was running towards me, grinning like a pre-schooler. She shoved me playfully. "Otto kicked some ASS!!!"

Everyone was outside the school, they were all checked to see if they were hurt, and parents worriedly bolted through the campus, in tears and concern, picking their children up. We were given school off early. I was by the ambulance for them to care for my bruise, even though they didn't really have to.

"Yup!" I chirped, giving her a high-five.

_Don't wanna __be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
_

"Oh. My. God!" Alice came over. The rest of the gang joined in our conversation. "For now on, I'm officially Doc Ock's fangirl!"

"DOC OCK ROCKS!" we heard some of the boys say right after Alice's comment.

"I...can't believe it!" Elsie said, nervously chuckling. "I mean, wow, it isn't everyday for a fictional character to come to life!"

"When did you first met him?" Amber was curious and shocked as well.

"Over spring break." I answered.

News reporters started to run by and asked their dumb, snappy questions.

_And can you hear the sounds of hysteria?  
The subliminal mindf$# America._

We were the center of the attention. And if we're ever always wanted to be interviewed, this is a bad thing. Tons of news reporters hungrily went after us, and we ran off around the school campus in panic.

"How did you feel about this incident?"

"Is this Doctor Octopus true or a myth?"

"You're such a prick! Doctor Octopus is a myth!"

"The police gave proof by using the camera from the 'cops' TV show. We have witnesses!"

"Is this really all just a set up?"

"Did you get a chance to meet Doctor Octopus?"

"Could this be something new, of introducing fictional characters to the real world?"

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay._

I had enough. Well, we had enough. We ran like hell, and we were tired already. Luckily, a couple of the jocks from school made a barricade.

"Enough ladies and Germs!"

"Hey! Looka me! I'm on TV!"

"Huff!"

"Ketchup!!"

"Run girls! Run! Run for your lives!"

_Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

We ended up hiding behind the bleachers of the football field. We giggled.

"This might go on for a while!" Amber said.

"Yeah, I know! My god, reporters sure are nosy aren't they?" Elsie replied.

We kept giggling, and we walked down underneath the bleachers.

There was a brown figure in a brown trenchcoat. Four snake-like tentacles shot out, and the guy waited for us down there. You know what he is? No need for me to tell, it was Otto.

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._

I was confused. "Otto!" I said when we walked over to him. "What are you doing here? Did you know that there are all the reporters in the world out there?"

"Nah, didn't want to make myself seen while strolling through the neighborhood." He winked.

"Oh. MY. GOD!!" Amber screeched, jumping up and down around Otto.

"You're real." Elsie mumbled.

"Otto is real! Otto is real!" Amber and Alice both chanted, circling him.

"You're real." Elsie replied again.

"Oh my god! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! You're so real! I could touch you! I could feel you! I could see you! I could hear you! I could even smell you!" Alice cried.

"You're real." Elsie said again.

"Don't tell me this is a dream!!" Amber screamed.

"You're real. Can I have your autograph?" Elsie asked.

_Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia._

"Um...is it safe for them to meet me?" Otto asked, not real easy about this reaction. He's used of screaming of fear, not screaming of joy and excitement over him. He he, he'll need to get used to it...

"Yup." Lizzie answered. Both of us laughed as the rest of the girls celebrate in excitement.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

Then, suddenly, a feeling crept over me. I felt that I was being watched. I turned around and trusted my instinct---

A figure stood far away, on top of some building. He wore a suit, and he watched me—no stared—at me coldly. A chill was sent down my spine. I wanted to scream, but I didn't make a sound. I just watched. He watched back. He had cold, blue eyes and funny chin with unruly hair. He looked like Willem Dafoe. I know who this guy is.

But the question is, can you recognize who this guy is?

How did he get here? How did Bob get here? What was their connection with Otto? How the Hell did Otto get here? These are such universal questions. And they can wait.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media._

"Crystal?"

I turned my head to Otto. "Something wrong?"

"No," I said, before turning back. He was gone.

Oh what the Hell, as long as I'm in Otto's life, nothing matters to me!

"Hey, can I...touch them?" Amber asked, shyly. Otto flinched.

"Okay, you can pet them. Like the way you can pet dogs."

"Like a snake!" Alice replied.

"Um, like a snake." Otto might get used to this world. He'll find that there are people who adore him and love him, especially the girls. He'll find that people won't fear him as much as he was back home. He'll be just like Spiderman, he'll save our world whenever there was trouble.

_Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America._

And he'll live with me like a friend, a brother, and a father.

Otto looked at me and grinned, giving me the thumbs up. I smiled back.

Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this.

* * *

FIN!!!

And th-th-th-at's NOT all folks!

Charles jumped up while the SM2 game credits roll. Otto was sitting next to him, innocently reading a book while Charles gave out his victory cry. "YEAH! I BEAT THE FRICKEN GAME! I BEAT OTTO! I BEAT OTTO! NAH-NAH NAH-NAH-NAH!! I'M THE SPIDERMAN MASTER! WHOO!!!" He sat back down---

BLLPPPTTT

And stood back up. The gang and me laughed maniacally. Charles was red pink.

Otto looked at him smirking, waving a pink rubber balloon-like object at him. Thought I'd forget the prank he planned on?

"Never underestimate a menacing villain, my boy." Otto said, trying to fight hard not to laugh. "Oldest trick on the book!"

He let out a heartfelt laugh. He has never felt happier before than now.

* * *

FIN!!!!!

Finished! F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D!! Whoo! This was fun to do, I'm already planning on sequels! I love you guys, the ones who supported me! I like to thank:

**Anonymous-cat, October Octavius, steakums13, BaronOBeefDip, death goddess, Shadow Fox Forever, Madd Hatter, Gab the Panther, violetrose, reallyangry, anacsadder, DuMont, samus20018, The Cure, Battle and War, Repto, Fangirl of many, Aurora Firestorm, Mary Jane Watson-Parker, Lieutenant Lindsey, Meepie, doc ocks girl #1, mythical gurl, hpnjdevanescence, Power of the Wol, Lady Russell Holmes, DocOcksGirl31, Outlandish Soul, Amalie,** and especially** Stray the Metallic Imp **(Thanx for being my friend)!

I thanx you all for reviewing my stories past, present, and maybe future! (I'm going to work on the sequel now)

Oh yeah, check out the soundtrax in my bio for this fic. I saw that somebody did something like that and I thought it as kewl. Sayonnara guys!

-- Agent Silver


End file.
